Moved On
by Lecrazyannex
Summary: What happened to us Oliver?" I asked, "How did we end up here?". Lilly and Oliver were always meant to be, right? Sometimes life doesn't always go the way we want. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Thought I'd attempt another Loliver story. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue it? Please let me know x :)**

_Moved On_

_It was hard but I did it. I moved on. I moved on from the man I loved. I had a beautiful life infront of me. We'd be together forever, in love. But the pieces didn't fit. We could no longer connect. He betrayed me. I had to move on. I knew it would be hard, but I did it. I moved on._

"Mom!!!" my seven year old son, screamed my name.  
"What is it Lucas?" I called from the bottom of the stairs.  
"My socks!!" "I need to iron them!"  
"Can I have them up to me?"  
"No, you can come down to get them," I told him, shaking my head while walking away. Lucas my a loud, hyper child but he was always very lazy.

"Nooo Dad!!," five year old Hannah shouted, "I want toast!"  
I looked up to see my husband standing with a bowl of cereal. Men. "You always have cereal," he replied "No, Melissa always has cereal. I have toast!"  
Hannah was my very out going child. She could be sweet when she wanted to, other times, not so much. She was always talked, all the time.

And then my, not very out going child walked in. Melissa. She was 14 and more or less, your average teenager. As a child, she was quiet, but as she grew up, she became silent. "Morning Melissa," I said in a cheery tone.  
"Hi," she said, taking the cereal off David and sitting down.

David was my husband and I loved him. He was charming and kind. He reminded me of a prince. He was my prince. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes, the complete opposite of my ex, Oliver.

Oliver was my best friend. We had been through everything together. Our relationship soon became more and more until we finally started dating. I was in love. Oliver was my world and he was all that mattered to me. I thought I was everything to him too, but I soon found out that wasn't true. Miley, obviously meant more. It was her, he cheated on me with. That night, the night I walked in to see them snuggled together on the couch kissing, was the night my world fell apart. Everything, stopped mattering to me. Luckily, that happened on my final week of High School. I would not have to see his face ever again. I knew this, yet I still wasn't happy. I loved Oliver, he was my world. No longer could I stay with him, but I would still miss him. I loved him but I had to move on

I left for college and within a month I had met David. The whole time when I first began to date him, I was still trying to get over Oliver. We were like a silly childish romance. That was, until the day I found out I was pregnant. I had only known David a short while and now I was having his child?! This was the start of our real relationship. My baby girl was born and named Melissa, Melissa Trusscott. David proposed to me and soon we were a proper family. David, Lilly and Melissa Smith.

As time went on, I forgot about Oliver and completely fell in love with David but something was always missing. I never seemed quite as happy as I was when I was with Oliver. But I knew that was too bad, I had to live like this. I somehow managed to train and become a teacher. I had to work extremely hard, but I made it and I enjoyed it. I was getting a good pay and at the same time, could have a family.

I loved Melissa, she was my little girl. Sure, she was quiet but she was nice. When she did get hyper and was having fun with her friends, I could see climses of me in her. She had a cheeky side which most people laughed at. She was small, skinny and had long dark hair. I could never understand why, David and I were both blond. Melissa was 7 when I had my next child, Lucas. He was wild, always jumping around and in your face. He was also small, but had blond hair. Looking back on David's childhood photo's, we realised Lucas was his double. They had the same facial features and the same personallity. Two years later, and baby Hannah was born. David had wanted to call her Hannah after his dead aunt. The name sent shivers down my back, remembering my old best friend... Hannah was another blond haired, out going child.

David, Lilly, Melissa, Lucas and Hannah Smith, we were a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I'm sorry if the last chapter confused you, the storyline properly starts in this chapter. I also apologize for naming the children Lucas and Hannah. I know it can cause confusion, I'm sorry. Any questions you want to answer, just PM me. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks x**

_I know I have seen you before._

"Mom!!" Lucas yelled, walking into the room, "Socks?"  
"Sit down and eat and I'll go get them." He did as I said.  
When I returned, everyone was sitting eating breakfast and a bowl of cereal was left for me.  
"Am I dreaming?" I said, laughing "my husband has actually made breakfast"  
"Well I know today is a big day for you."

I was starting teaching at a new school. Ok, I had taught before, but this was special because for years I had been jobless. Ever since I had had Hannah, I could only get part time jobs, this was my first proper full time teacher job. I was looking forward to it.

I quickly finished my breakfast.  
"Well good luck honey," David stood up and kiss me on the cheek.  
"Thanks," I replied, "Bye."  
"Bye Mom," Hannah and Lucas siad in unison. I looked to Melissa. She gave me a quick wave.  
"Bye," I said, one last time before leaving the room.

I arrived at my new school, "Bannerman Elementary School." I was greeted by the principal teacher and shown to my class room. I had been given a 2nd grade class, the same grade as Lucas. Before I knew it, it was 9 o'clock, the school bell rang and a large group of 7 years olds marched into my room.

"Well Good Morning Class, I am your teacher for this year, Miss Smith,"  
I looked around, 20 faces all staring at me.  
"I hope we can all enjoy ourselfs this year."  
One little boy caught my eye. He looked too familiar. He had longish brown floppy hair and really dark eyes. I could have swore I had seen him from somewhere.  
"Right... Register."

I read out the list of names. Each person in turn, said here. I continued until I reached one name... Simon Oken. I looked up.  
"Who's Simon Oken?" I asked Someone's hand went up. It was the boy who I had thought I had recognised. Oken?  
"That's me miss."  
His voice was a squeakier version of a voice I had heard before, many times. I nodded. That must be Oliver Oken's son.

The rest of the day went ok. I had a fairly nice class. No one gave me any bother. I enjoyed it but my mind was still in shock over seeing that little Oken boy. It had to be Oliver's son.

I was ready to leave when a teacher from next door came in.  
"Hi, how was your first day," she asked "Yeah, it was ok."  
"This was my class last year," she told me," it's really a lovely class."  
I suddenly realise, if she had them last year, she must know the boy Simon.  
"Yeah," I paused,"What is the little boy Simon Oken like?"  
"he's ok I suppose."  
"Do you know anything about him," I asked, curious.  
"No, not really."  
I nodded, a tad disappointed.  
"Do you have some connection with him?" she wondered.  
"Yeah, I think I might. I think his dad was my best friend when I was younger."  
"Mr Oliver Oken?"  
I looked up, startled that she knew his name.  
"Yeah, him."  
"Mr Oken contributes regularly to the school."  
"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't seem to know anything about his mom, would you?"  
"No, Can't say I do," she paused," well good luck for tomorrow."  
I thanked her and she left.

"How was it Mom?" Hannah ran up to me as soon as I entered the front door.  
"It was good, I liked it." "Oh good," she paused, I could tell she wasn't interested,"Come, look at this," she took me by the hand and dragged me into the living room. She pointed to the TV.  
"Mommy, it's Hannah Montana."  
I looked properly at the screen. There she was, the famous Hannah Montana. I couldn't believe she was still performing.  
"She's kinda old," Hannah told me,"But... she's really good and... she's doing concerts. Please, please, please can I go see her?"  
"I don't know.."  
"Daddy will pay."  
I laughed at my daughter. She was a bright kid and always knew exactly what to say. She ran off to find David, knowing he would let her.

David and I had been married for over 13 years but the one secret I had never told him was, that I knew Hannah Montana. He had no clue. I didn't want him to either. I wanted to forget about Miley and everything she and Oliver had done to me. I knew I should have told him, but I could never find the words.

"So what's this concert then?" David said walking in the room.  
"Hannah Montana!" Hannah scream, excited," Please can I go? Please?"  
David looked at me, waiting for an answer. "I'll be back," Hannah said quickly before skipping out the door.  
David sat beside me, "Hannah Montana, can't believe she's still performing."  
"Were you a 'Hannah' fan?" I laughed.  
"I was a little. Yourself?"  
"Well... A bit." I mumbled.  
"Did you go see her concerts?" he asked "A few.."  
"You know, it's almost our Hannah's birthday, we could get her tickets."  
"Yeah, you could get her tickets," a voice behind the door said. David and I both looked over. Hannah was on her hands and feet, listening in.  
"Fine then."  
Hannah jumped to her feet and began dancing around. I smiled before leaving, I had work to do for school. I went upstairs to our spare bedroom which had our computer. It was a perfect place to have peace to do what you need done.

When I finished my work, I couldn't help sorting through some boxes that were stacked up on the shelfs in the corner of the room. I had been meaning to do it for a long time but never had the chance. I carefully took the lid off each box. Inside where old picture and objects from my childhood. Old teddies, letters, everything. Many of the photo's were ones of Miley, Oliver and I. I couldn't deny that I loved being with them. We had the greatest times together. A tear rolled down my face.

I picked out a picture of Oliver and I when we were 7. I could remember the exact moment it was taken. It was Oliver's birthday party and not many people from our class had turned up. Miley hadn't moved yet so it was just us, together. Oliver looked exactly like Simon in my class. The reseblence was frightful.

"Mom?" Lucas walked over and sat down, "What are those?"  
I quickly wiped the tears from my face, "old pictures."  
"Is that you?" he said in shock, "You look like Hannah, but older."  
I smiled.  
"Who's that beside you?" he asked.  
"My best friend, Oliver."  
Lucas nodded.

I was looking at this photo of Oliver and I when we were 7, years later and now we both had kids that aged. It was unbelievable. Time had flown by so quickly.

"Oh, Dad has made dinner," Lucas told me.  
"Ok, I'll be right down," I replied.

Lucas left as I tidied away the pictures. I thought back to Simon Oken. Something made me think the past was about to creep up on me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi :) Part 3. I'm sorry if this chapter confuses anyone due to the name Hannah being used. I have called Hannah Miley to avoid confusion. Please note that she is still dressed as Hannah, but Lilly sees her as Miley. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue it? :D x**

_Now we meet, face to face._

High school had been great. I loved my friends but it was soon made clear that they didn't love me. For the rest of my life, I had put the past behind me and moved on with my life. Now, years on, they were slowly returning in my life. I knew there was no way of stopping it, it just had to happen.

Months passed after I started working in my new school. I enjoyed it. I grew close to my 2nd grade class and I felt lke they trusted me.

The only problem I had was seeing Simon Oken, the son of Oliver Oken. My heart ached everytime I saw him. As I got to know him, I could see he was just like Oliver. He had the same personality. It was frightening. I hadn't met Oliver since High School, but I knew it was only a matter of time.

Parent-teacher conferences. It was that time of year again and I was dreading it. I took a look at my oppointments, Simon was last. I wasn't sure who I wanted to speak to least, Oliver or his wife. Then I realised that I was desperate to speak to his wife, being as nosey as I was.

I sat at my desk, waiting. I had seen every other parent now I was almost finished. I became very impatient. Finally, the door opened. "I'm sorry I'm late Mis-," Olive Oken stood at the door, in complete shock after seeing me. He stopped talking. My heart stopped beating. Oliver Oken, my childhood best friend was standing in front of me. He had been such a big part of my life and now he was here again. But he had hurt me, so bad I knew I couldn't forgive him. He was here to find out how his son was, nothing else.  
"Could you take a seat please," I muttered.  
He sat on the seat in front of my desk.

"Simon had been doing very wel-" I began.  
Oliver interupted, "Ms Smith?"  
I looked up and nodded.  
"Lilly Smith, yeah that goes well." he added.  
"Well Simon is a lovely boy and very hard working-"  
"He gets that from his mom." Oliver said. I was getting angry.  
"He's a pleasure to teach and..." I paused and looked straight at Oliver. I looked deeply into his eyes. I had no idea what to do. Part of me, hated him and wanted to tell him to leave but an other part of me wanted him to hug me tight and tell me he had missed me. I stood up, shaking a little. I walked around the desk, heading for the door.  
"I'm sorry,I don't think I can do this. Your son is doing great," I told him.

Oliver stood up began to walk out. When he reached the door her turned to me and gave me another look. I gave in and hugged him. I couldn't help myself. I had missed him too much.  
"I missed you," he whispered in my ear. I nodded before ending our hug.  
"You hurt me" I quietly replied. He looked to the ceiling, not sure what to say.  
"I'll send a report on Simone home with him," I said opening the door.  
"Please Lilly," Oliver insisted.  
"No Oliver, No."  
Oliver left, closing the door behind him. I fell to my knees in tears. I had missed him, but he hurt me and nothing could make up for what he had done.

Returning home that night, I was approached by Hannah, jumping and dancing. I had totally forgot, the Hannah Montana concert was tonight. Unfortunately, David had thought it would be a great idea to go a a family, he had no clue about my past. As we got ready and the kids got into the car, David stopped me in the kitchen.  
"I bet you can't believe you're going to a Hannah Montana concert again." he said.  
"Stop it, you're making me feel old," I laughed.  
"Well, I have a surprise but I'm not going to tell the kids until we get there."  
"What is it?"  
"Clever me managed to get us 5 backstage passes."  
I never replied, I was in too much shock.  
"Lilly Smith, you will be meeting Hannah Montana," he paused, "You not pleased?"  
"I'm an adult now, don't really care about it," I stopped and noticed he was disappointed, "But I know the kids will love it."  
He smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before we both left.  
Melissa was not interested in the concert at all. She wasn't a Hannah Montana fan at all. I knew she wouldn't want to meet her, I didn't either.

We reached the venue and got out the car. Thousands of fans ran around everywhere, some young, some old, all screaming and shouting. In my mind I had a flashback to when I was Lola, Hannah Montana's best friend and sidekick. 15 years later, I was walking in with my husband and three kids. Me, Lilly Smith.

The concert was good, I had to admit. She sang a lot of her old songs along with a few new ones. A much as I hated Miley, she was good at what she done. My Hannah loved it and so did Lucas. Melissa wasn't as keen, but couldn't resist singing along. It definitely brought my family together.

At the end, David picked up Hannah, heading for the door while Melissa, Lucas and I followed. David then took us a different way from the rest of the crowd.  
"Daddy?" Hannah said confused, "Where are we going?"  
"You'll see.."  
We reached the backstage area where two body guards stood.  
"Dad! You have to have passes to go in there.." Hannah said.  
David pulled of his pocket the passes and Hannah's face lit up. It was a moment any mom loved to see.

"Follow me," my bodyguard told us and then took us to a dressing room. David held Hannah by the hand as they entered with Lucas behind him. Melissa and I followed slowly. I put my hand around the back of her and we walked together.

"Hello sweetie!" Hannah Montana said as my Hannah ran up to her. I watched from behind, not wanting Miley to see my face. "What's your name?"  
"Hannah, just like you! Hannah Smith," she paused, " and this is my brother Lucas Smith, Daddy David Smith, sister Melissa Smith and my mommy, Lilly Smith."  
Miley looked at each of us as Hannah said our names. When realising who I was, her face dropped.  
"My mommy and daddy used to like you when they were teenagers," Hannah added in.  
Miley nodded, standing up, shaking David's hand and then walking towards me. She looked me in the eyes, before shaking my hand. I noticed the braclet she had on. It was the one I gave her when we were younger.

She looked towards Melissa.  
"Hi Melissa," she said, smiling. "Hey," Melissa said quietly.  
Miley returned to my Hannah.  
"You really look like your mom sweetie."  
Hannah looked up to me and smiled, "yeah, I do."

We spent more time talking and then it was finally time to go. I was last to leave the room.  
"Lilly?" Melissa and I turned around, "Can I have a word?"  
I looked at Melissa, "I'll be a minute."  
I went in and shut the door. Miley ran to me with a hug.  
"I've missed you so much," she told me.  
"I've missed you too," I managed to say, "but-"  
"Please Lilly no. I'm sorry, you know I am."  
"Miles, you hurt me and now I've moved on."  
"No, please. I miss you too much to say bye again. Best friends forever, remember?"  
Miley Stewart was a lot of things, persuasive was one thing. I gave her another hug.

I had lost touch with my two best friends after High School. 14 years later, I met them both in one day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi :) Part 4. Yes I have wrote a lot today, two parts in one day, Yay! :P Sorry, so err yeah, review please. It means the world to me. Thanks x**

**Oh and sorry if i have wrote 'he' instead of 'she' anywhere, my 's' key isn't working too good x**

_Why hadn't I seen something so obvious?_

"Mom? What did Hannah Montana want to tell you when we left?" Melissa asked on the car ride home.  
"She just wanted to tell me what love kids I had," I replied.  
Ovcourse, she didn't say that. Miley wanted to get to know me again and I soon fell into her trap. I had planned to meet her the following day, before she continued with her tour. "I can't believe I met Hannah Montana," my Hannah squealed.  
"She is just a person like everyone else you know," I laughed.  
"Ohh Ahh," David joked, "Did you just say Hannah popstar Montana was 'just' a person. Shame on you."  
"Mom! She's more than me and you, she's, she's, she's HANNAH MONTANA!"  
"I agree with mom," Melissa added, "She's just like you and me. She has feelings and opinions too."  
Hannah gave a blank look, one I had to laugh at.  
"Do we have do go to school tomorrow?" Lucas asked, hopeful.  
"Yes you do have to go to school tomorrow, so I suggest you get to bed as soon as we get in," I replied "Noooo!" they all cried in unison.  
I smiled and looked at David who was driving, we were definetly a happy family.

Later that night, when the kids were in bed, David and I lay beside each other on the sofa.  
"Seeing that concert brought a lot of memories back to me," David said.  
"Yeah, tell me about it..." I replied, "Wait, how many Hannah concerts did you go to exactly?"  
"Loads. I knew everything about her, I thought I would marry her one day."  
"So what is your Hannah Montana knowledge like today?" I laughed "A bit hazy but I think I know a bit about her."  
"Where does she come from?"  
"Tennessee."  
"Errr...." I was stuck after only asking one question.  
"Come on, ask me something else."  
"I can't think."  
"Come on.."  
"Why did you like her so much?" I asked, half laughing.  
"She was just like us, a normal peron, like you said."  
I nodded.  
"She had her best friends who she stuck with through her whole time being famous."  
"Whole time? How do you know?"  
"Mike Standley and Lola Luffnagle, Hannah Montana' BFF' and sidekicks. Everyone knew that."  
I fell silent, if only he knew the truth...

"Ok class, you've worked hard today." I said at the end of the next day. It had been long but was finally over. The school bell rang and the class ran out. Moment later, Melissa walked in my class.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see her.  
"I was sent home from school and Dad dropped me here, he needed to get back to work," she answered. Men.  
"What's up?"  
"I'm so tired that I feel dizzy and horrible," she said, sitting on a desk at the front of class.  
"I'll be leaving soon, don't worry and when you get home, you're going stright to bed, ok?"

"Miss?" Simon Oken was standing at my door, "I forgot to give you this."  
He walked over to my desk, handed me a note and took a few steps back.  
"My Dad wanted me to give you it," he told me.  
I nodded. I looked up. He was now standing beside Melissa. As I looked at them both, something caused me to stop. They both had the same dark, shiny hair and the same deep dark eyes. I looked closely, I realised something that had never crossed my mind before. It answered so many questions I wanted to know. Some that I had been asking for years. I now knew why Melissa didn't look like David.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Melissa asked on the way home.  
"Yeah, " I smiled at her.  
"What was the note about?" "I don't know, I never read it."  
"I'll read it to you."  
"Sorry, left it in my class," I lied. She nodded. "Oh by the way, I'm seeing an old friend of mine tonight, she's coming to our house."  
"who?"  
"Well if you must know, My friend Miley," I told her.  
"Never heard you talk about her before."  
The traffic light turned red and we stopped.  
"The end of High School wasn't pleasant for me, and I guess I just wanted to forget about it but I've found out that's too hard."  
The rest of the car journey was made in silence.

During dinner, Hannah and Lucas talked about how everyone was jealous that they had met Hannah Montana. I had a lot on my mind, so spoke rarely. "I'll do dishes," David said, getting up just as the door bell rang. I had finally got him to do some work around the house.  
"That might be Miley!" I headed for the door. It was.

"Lilly?" she said.  
"Miles.." I had to hug her.  
"I can't believe I'm seeing you again."  
I nodded unsure what to say.  
"Come on, " I said taking her hand.  
I lead her into my living room where David, Melissa, Lucas and Hannah sat.  
"Well this is Miley, my best friend from high school. Miley this is my husband David and my three kids, Melissa, Lucas and Hannah"  
After I had introduced her to everyone, I took her into the backyard and we sat and talked.

"So, how have you been doing?" I asked "Great, this is my final world tour and I'm loving it" she told me.  
"Ok but how is Miley been doing?" I asked again.  
"Well I haven't got a boyfriend if that's what you mean," she laughed, "either have I got kids."  
"You will someday," I smiled.  
"Yeah," he sighed," I am an aunt though."  
"Jackson has had kids?"  
"Yip, Hannah and Hayley"  
"Another Hannah?" I joked.  
"Yeah well, one is ending soon."  
"What?" I said confused.  
"I'm annoucing that I'm Miley Stewart next week at my final concert."  
"Are you sure that is what you want Miles?" "Yeah."

The more we talked, the more I felt like things were back to normal. I forgot about everything that happened in the past, Miley Stewart and I were sitting in my backyard, just like we did 15 years ago.  
"I guess you haven't spoken to Oliver recently have you?" she said I returned to reality.

"I have actually," I paused, "Yesterday."  
"What? Where?"  
"Parent-teacher conference. I'm his son's teacher."  
"He's a dad," Miley said in complete shock.  
"Yeah..."

After another 10 or so minutes of discussing Oliver, Miley had to go. She had a concert. I said bye and promised that we would see each other again. I knew I couldn't stay angry with her forver and firgured 15 years was long enough. Later that night, I took out the note Oliver sent me.

'Lilly,  
Sorry about everything and I mean everything. We have to meet, get to know each other again. Please reply and don't shut me out of your life. Please, Oliver Oken.'

Inside, he had placed a picture of him and his family. Him, his wife who had long blond hair, similar to mine, Simon, A little baby and an older girl who was around 10 years old. I raced uptairs, I had to speak to Melissa.

"Mel?" I whispered, turning her side light on and carefully sitting beside where she was lying on her bed. "Mom?" she asked, waking up.  
"Sweetie, we need to talk."  
She sat up.  
"What is wrong mom? Have you been crying."  
"Sweetheart, I trust you ok?" I said and she nodded, "And before I start, you know your dad loves you, right?"  
She nodded again. I knew in her head she would be expecting me to tell her David was dead, it felt like one of those moments.  
"I, I, I," I paused,"I don't think your dad, is your real dad..."  
She jut stared at me, in shock.  
"Then, who is it?" she managed to say.  
"Remember today I said that when I left High School, I wasn't too happy? Well, that's beacuse my best friend Oliver had became my boyfriend and, my other best friend Miley had an affair with him.."  
"So, he's my dad?"  
"I think so..."  
Melissa went into a complete day dream. For the last 14 years, she had believed David Smith was her dad and now she had been told he wasn't. I turly felt sorry for her.

"How, How did you find out?" she mumbled.  
"The little boy, that's Oliver's son and seeing you both together," I replied.  
"So you don't know for sure?"  
"Mel, I found out i was pregnant as soon as I met your dad, it was stupid of me to think he ever was your dad."  
Tears were forming in her eyes.  
"Sweetie, Nothing has to change. You never have to see him, ever." I said "Mom, that's the problem, I do want to see him. I want to see my dad."  
I looked into her eyes. She had the same eyes as Oliver, so why hadn't I realised this years ago? I nodded, yeah she could see her dad. I gave her a hug.  
"Mom?" she asked, "Your friend Miley? She's Hannah Montana, isn't she?"  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
"I'm not dumb."  
Neither was Oliver. As awful as it was for me to think that, it was true. Melissa was just like her dad, Oliver not David.

As I got up to leave Melissa asked, "You loved him, didn't you? Oliver? I wasn't just a mistake, was I?  
"Sweetheart, I loved him more than anything..." I smiled and left the room, bursting into tears. I had to be quiet, everyone else was asleep and I couldn't tell David the truth, **not yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi :) Sorry it took me a while, i've been busy this week. I'm also sorry it is very short. Summer holidays start for me today so I'll be writing loads for the next 7 weeks hopefully. So please read and review. lecrazyannex P.S Happy Summer :) lol. **

"Toast?," David said as I entered the kitchen the next morning.  
"Yes please," I said, putting my arms around his shoulders. He turned, placed his arm on my waste and kissed me on the forehead.  
"Are you ok?" he asked "Yeah I'm just tired," I lied.  
David smiled and kissed me on the lips.  
"I'll go wake up the kids," I said and left.

"Melissa?" I said, creeping into her room. I already woke Hannah and Lucas up and they were both downstairs. I sat on the side of her bed, just like I had done the night before. I ran my fingers through her hair.  
"Mom?" she whispered, slowly waking up.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I meet him? Please?"  
I nodded, kissed her on the head and left, walking into my bedroom and picking up my bag. I took out the letter from Oliver. At the top right hand side of it was his address. 18 Clarkwood Avenue. I quickly shoved on my clothes and raced downstairs.  
"I'm leaving for work early," I announced in the kitchen.  
"Why?" David asked.  
"Planning," I replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek and then left, almost running.

*Knock Knock*

Oliver's house was easy to find. As soon as I knocked the door, Simon appeared.  
"Ms Smith? Why are you here?" he asked, confused.  
"To see your Dad," I answered, "Because of the letter."  
He accepted it and ran away shouting, "Dad!!!!"  
Soon, Oliver came to the door.  
"Lilly?"  
I nodded, "I need to speak to you."  
Oliver lead me into his back room. I looked around. Everywhere was pictures of Oliver when he was younger, most of them I was in.

"Oliver?" I spoke slowly, "We split up at the end of High School and a few months later I met my husband, David."  
"Right.." "As soon as I did, I had a daughter, Melissa."  
Oliver didn't reply, instead he stared into my eyes. I began to cry.  
"Melissa isn't like David, she's more like you."  
He kept looking at me. I knew he knew what I was about to say.  
"I think you are Melissa's Dad Oliver."  
Silence. I sat back, landing on the bed. "I don't understand, when did you find out this?" he managed to whisper, sitting down beside me.  
"Yesterday, seeing them together, side by side..." my voice trailed off.  
"Who?"  
I looked at him, "Simon and Melissa. They have the same shade of hair, the same eye colour, the same quiet personality, just like you."  
Oliver put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. For a minute or two we just sat there. It was awkward but also rather comfortable.

"I told her," I eventually said.  
"What did she say?" he replied.  
"She wants to meet you,"  
Oliver nodded, "If that's what she wants." "Can I bring her over at some time?"  
"Fell free,"  
"Tonight suit you?"  
"Yeah, tonight's ok."  
I stood up and headed for the door Have you told your husband?" Oliver asked "No, it will break his heart." I said before leaving in floods of tears.

I had expected Oliver to run after me; he didn't. I quickly jumped into my car and drove to work. My day went in incredibly slowly. At last, the bell at 3 o'clock rang and my pupils all left the classroom. All of them but Simon.

"Miss?" he quietly asked "Yes Simon?" I replied.  
"Why were you at my house today? Daddy wouldn't tell me."  
"Simon," I paused, not having a clue what to say, "Your Dad and I were friends in high school"  
"Really?" he said in shock.  
I nodded, "Best friends."  
He rummaged through his bag before taking out a folded up photo.  
"Do you know this person?"  
He handed me the photo. It was Oliver and I when we were 7, the same age as Simon was now.  
"Yeah, I do." I looked back at the photo.  
"My Daddy told me that was the love of his life. He has never told me who the girl is but I guess it's my mommy because he loves her."  
"Why do you carry this?"  
"Because, I don't have many friends and I'm on my own a lot but when I look at that, I know it will be ok, I'll find someone, just like my daddy did."  
Listening to him almost made me burst into tears, but I couldn't cry, teachers don't cry infront of their pupils.  
"Simon, you better go. Your Dad will be waiting."  
He nodded and left.

"Hiya Honey," David greeted me as I walked in. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
"Is Melissa home yet?" I asked.  
"Yeah, she upstairs as usual. Locked in her room doing nothing." David hated Melissa not being as outgoing as Hannah and Lucas.  
"I'll take her out shopping. I've promised her for months."

I ran up the stairs and slowly entered Melissa's room.  
"Sweetie?"  
Melissa turned around to look at me. She had her shoes and jacket on, ready to leave.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.  
"Yeah, more than anything."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hihaa :) Chapter 6. Sorry, it's another short one. Please read and review :) Thankyou soo much for the reviews so far, they mean the world to me. (L)**

"This is it," I told Melissa. We had just stopped outside Oliver's house. It had been an awkward journey but we were now here. Melissa was staring at the front door looking completely petrified.  
"It's ok," I smiled at her. We stepped out the car and walked up the drive way. I grabbed her hand, just to let her know that I was here for her.  
Knock Knock.  
A few seconds later, Oliver opened the door. Nothing was said at first, he just stared at her. After a while, he let us in and lead us into his living room. Still holding her hand, I could feel how shaky Melissa was. We all sat down and once again, nothing was said. I eventually became sick of the silence.  
"Ok, there is no point in us being here if no one is going to speak." I moaned.  
Oliver nodded, "OK, well I'm Oliver and you're Melissa."  
"State the obvious why don't you," I laughed. This lightened the mood a bit.  
"You have a cheek to talk" Oliver replied "How?" I asked "Earlier, there was you in tears explaining to me, oh Oliver, Melissa acts like you, not David. She looks like you not David" he said mimicking me,"I, I think your her Dad. Well Duh!"  
Melissa and I were in fits of laughter.  
"I just said that in case you weren't taking the hint."  
He gave me a pathetic look.  
"Excuse me, you're not perfect when it comes to not saying stupid things. You've said some silly things over the years."  
"Like what?" he asked "Like, like, " My mind was blank, "Like stuff!"  
"Would you like a soda?" Oliver asked, standing up. "Yeah Please," I said.  
"Melissa?"  
She simply nodded. Oliver left the room.

Melissa was smiling.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"You," she paused," and him. You and Dad are never like that together."  
"Well, me and Oliver have been friends for years,"  
"You love him mom, don't you?"  
"Mel," I sighed, "I love your Dad."  
"Ok, OK. You used to love him then."  
I smiled slightly.  
"Why did you break up with him?" she asked.  
"Have you heard from Miley?" Oliver walked in carrying three sodas. I looked at Melissa. "Oh yeah, that's why." she whispered.  
"Yeah, I have." I replied to Oliver.  
"How is she?" he asked "Ok I think."  
"Married yet?"  
"Nope, not yet."  
"Kids?"  
"No, but Jackson has?"  
"Mini Jacksons?"  
"Well more like Mini Jacksannahs, they're female. Hannah and Hayley."  
Oliver laughed, "Wow time flys by fast."  
"Tell me about it."

"So Lilly, any other kids?" he questioned.  
"Yeah," I nodded, "Hannah is five and Lucas is 7."  
"Hannah?" he laughed.  
"Yeah, after Davids aunt."  
"Oh."  
"What about the kids in the photo?"  
"Well you Simon, then theirs Emma who is 18 months and Lilly, who is 10."  
"Lilly?" I laughed, "wonder who she was named after."  
"And then my wife's name is Claire."  
"Aww," I smiled.  
"I love her," he paused,"Your husbands name is David, right?"  
"Yeah," just as my phone began to ring, "I'll be two minutes."

I left the room to answer my phone. It was David. He asked me how I was getting on. As we spoke, I peered through the glass door to where Oliver and Melissa were. I could she her laughing at what he said. I continued to watch. All of a sudden she burst into tears. I was about to run in but Oliver got to her first so I stayed outside. After he spoke to her, they hugged. What ever he had said or done, it made her smiled.

"Excuse me?" a voice behind me said. It was Claire, Oliver's wife.  
"I'm sorry, I'm Oliver's friend Lilly."  
"Oh, I've heard a lot about you," she said opening the door to see Oliver and Melissa sitting side by side.  
"Friends over?" she moaned at him.  
"Yeah well this is Lilly and this Melissa her daughter."  
"Could have warned me, I could've tidied up a bit."  
"We're just passing by," I butted in, not wanting Oliver to get in trouble.

I had just met this person and I already disliked her. From what I had saw, she had complete control over Oliver. I decided it was time for Melissa and I to leave.  
"We better get going," I said. Melissa nodded and stood up.  
"I'll take you to the door." Oliver told us.

"It's so nice to see you again Lilly," he hugged me tightly, "It's been what? 14 years?"  
"Yeah.." I replied.  
"We need to keep in touch."  
"We will I promise."  
Oliver smiled at me and then at Melissa.  
"Bye Lilly, bye Mel."  
"Bye," Melissa said as Oliver shut the door. We walked to the car and got in.

"Mom?" Melissa asked, "I really liked him, and I know you said you split because of him and Miley but, it doesn't make sense. I thought you hated him."  
"Let's go a drive, I'll explain everything," I smiled and drove off. I had to show Melissa everything, help her understand the past and maybe have a clearer view of the future.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. I really hope you like this. Please review and let me know. Thanks x**

"Malibu beach," I told Melissa as we passed the sign. We had been driving a while but we finally arrived. We stepped out the car.  
"I used to come here every single day. I just lived up there, " I said, pointing towards my old house.  
"Who with? Miley and Oliver?" she asked "Yeah," I replied and began to walk down the sand. It had been 14 years ago I had last been here, practically a life time ago, but it felt yesterday. The sun was setting so the beach was quiet. In the distance, I saw a short man walk towards what used to be Rico's. As I approached him, I realised that Rico's still existed and the man was in fact, Rico. I walked towards him.  
"Rico?" I whispered. He turned around.  
"Well if it isn't Lilly Truscott!" he said in shock. I sat down on a stool and Melissa sat beside me. "What are you doing here?"  
"Just passing by."  
"How have you been?" he asked "Great life, great husband, great kids, " I said, looking at Melissa," Yeah, I'm great thanks."  
"Lilly Oken now I'm guessing" he laughed.  
"No, Lilly Smith."  
"Oh I'm so sorry I just thought-" I could tell he was really embarrassed. "So err yeah, this is still my life, this shack."  
After 10 minutes of catching up, Melissa and I headed towards the sea.

"Lilly Oken?" Melissa asked,  
"Yeah, no one really expected Oliver and I would ever break up." We sat down on the sand. "Mom, what is the whole story of You and him?"  
"Oliver and I met in kinder garden. Our mom's where friends so it meant I so him almost every day. He soon became my best friend. We went through everything together. But then when we were 12, Miley Stuart moved to our neighbourhood. Don't get me wrong, I did like her, but I knew the relationship between me and Oliver would never be the same."  
"Did it change?"  
"Yeah but in a way, it was a good change. It opened my mind to something else," I paused, "It was on this beach, in this exact spot that he told me he loved me. 'Lilly Anne Truscott we'll be together now and always, I promise.' he loved me and I loved him, we were meant to be together." a tear ran down my face.  
"And then...?"  
"And then I started having doubts to whether or not I was good enough for him. My question was answered when I walked in on him and Miley kissing. Miley was super famous, super pretty Hannah Montana, of course he would pick her. So that night, I packed my bags and left, I moved on"  
"Did no one know you had split up with him?"  
"Unless he told them, no." tears ran down my face, "I loved him, he was my world, my everything."  
"and my dad."  
"How do you feel about that?"  
"At the moment, nothing. It doesn't seem real yet."  
I nodded, "I don't know what I'll tell your Dad."  
"Nothing."  
I looked at her.  
"It's not your fault you met Oliver and got pregnant before you met him." she explained, "Mom whatever you do don't feel bad for it."  
I smiled.  
"You promise me?" she demanded "Yes" I moaned, laughing.

The stars were appearing in the sky as the sun light disappeared. It was time for us to leave. "We better get going." I said "But we only just got here."  
"Yeah but your dad is expecting us home."  
"David?" she said under her breath.  
I sighed. In one way, I was happy she was doing what she thought was right, in the other, I really hadn't wanted too many changes.

"Hello Daddy!!!" Melissa shouted, has soon as she entered the kitchen back home. She kissed David's forehead, obviously in a very good mood.  
"You seem happy," he said "Oh I am, I am."  
I saw the smile on David's face. He hadn't seen Melissa like this in a while, she was usually miserable. Melissa did like David after all, she had lived with him her whole life, but meeting Oliver, gave her a feeling of knowing who she really was.

I made toast for Melissa and I. Hannah walked in the room.  
"Mommy!" she ran over to me and I sat her on my knee, "When did you come back?"  
"A few minutes ago."  
"Oh. Well anyway, Hannah Montana was on TV today singing."  
"Was she?"  
"Yeah and she was sooo good. I really want to meet her again Mom."  
"Well I'll try to arrange that."  
"How?"  
"I just will, ok?" I laughed, "Now, you two, bed."  
"Aww," Hannah whined.  
"Where is Lucas?" I asked.  
"Playing his game." Hannah told me "Melissa will you get him ready for bed please?"  
She sighed, " Yes mother." She was still in her good mood so decided to hug me before leaving the room.

"She's in a good mood," David said.  
"Tell me about it." I replied standing up.  
"Any reason for this?"  
"Nah she's a teenager, what do you expect."  
"Do you think she has a boyfriend or something?"  
"Probably."  
"How time flys by, our little Melissa's growing up."  
I smiled but inside all I wanted to do was cry. I managed to hold back the tears.  
"Are you ok?" David asked.  
"Yeah," I looked into his eyes, "I'm fine."  
"No your not, tell me what's wrong."

David took my hand and we sat down.  
"I've just been thinking a lot," I told him "About what?" "My past really," I paused," When Melissa and I were out today, I met my old best friend."  
"Miley? You saw the other day."  
"No, not Miley. My best friend Oliver."  
"Oliver? I've never heard you talk about him before."  
"I tried not to."  
"Why?"  
"He broke my heart."  
"You were in love?" I could tell David was getting really confused.  
"Oliver and I were best friends for years and then when we were older, we fell in love. But of course most relationships at that age don't work do they?"  
"Lilly, we were still very young when we met and look at us now. We're honest with each other, we trust each other and we love each other." I tried to smile.  
"Oliver cheated on me," I said changing the subject, "with Miley. I was so hurt that I moved away."  
"I'm sorry Lilly but look at it this way, if he hadn't, you wouldn't have me or our three wonderful kids."  
I nodded, "I love you."  
"I love you too."

David kissed me and left, leaving me by myself. I let myself cry. David was so clueless to what was happening and I felt so bad about it. I really wanted to tell him everything, but I knew I would break him. _I loved him, I couldn't hurt him._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi :) Chapter 8 . Hope you enjoy it. Please let me know if you are at all disappointed with it, i can always re-write it. So thankyou for reading and please review. Thanks x**

****

**_You have got a message, You have got a message!_**

I sat up from my bed and reached over to read my new message. "Mini reunion party, 2nite, 7pm, my house, b there. bring family. Miles x"

It had been three months since Melissa had met Oliver for the first time. Every now and then, I would take her to see him.

"What is it?" David moaned.  
"Miley. Looks like we're going top a party tonight" I replied.  
"Do we have to?" he whined "Yes."  
"Who's going?"  
"Just some of my old friends and their new families."  
"Fun."  
I hit him on the arm and laughed, "I'd go if it was your friends."  
"I wouldn't."  
"Please just come. Please? for me?"  
He turned around to face me.  
"Fine then," he said, kissing me, "for you."

"Mom, will there be other kids here?" Hannah asked as I was trying to get her and Lucas ready later that day.  
"Yeah. Let me see, well my friend Oliver has three kids, one is the same age as Lucas, one is 10 and the other is a baby and Jackson has two daughters who I'm guessing are around the same age as you." I told her.  
"What about Miley?"  
"She hasn't got any kids yet."  
"Will she ever?"  
"I don't know."  
"You are the same age as her, right?"  
"Yes..."  
"Then why do you have kids and she doesn't?"  
"Because I found the man I loved a lot earlier than her."  
"Awwww." Hannah was always asking impossible questions.  
Hannah lifted her foot up as I slipped on her shoe.  
"Mom? Do we have to go?" Lucas moaned.  
"Yes, we do and stop sounding like your dad." I laughed.  
"Men," Hannah said shaking her head. I was in hysterics. I heard laughing behind me. It was Melissa.

"Sweet heart, you look beautiful," I told her. She had a sparkily Black dress on which went up to her knees. Her long dark hair had been curled and her make-up was done perfectly. She looked just like a princess.  
"Thanks," she said sweetly, turning around to show off her dress.  
"You're so pretty," Hannah said, standing up. She walked over to Melissa who picked her up. Hannah took one of her curls, "I wish I had your hair."  
"I wish I had yours, so I could look just like mom."  
"I'm glad I have my hair," Lucas added, standing beside them.  
"Good!" I said, "Picture time!"  
I searched a drawer behind me and eventually found a camera.  
"Cheese," I said.  
As soon as the picture took, it appeared on the screen. I smiled at the sight of my three wonderful kids.  
"Am I missing something?" I felt Davids hands wrap around my waist.  
"Just admiring these three beauties," I told him.  
"No wonder, with a mom like you,"  
"Their Dad isn't half bad either."  
I turned around to face him. I heard the door shut behind me. Melissa, Hannah and Lucas had left the room. "I hope you don't mind too much, coming here." I said.  
"Nah, it's fine. I'd do anything for you."  
I smiled and we kissed. Properly kissed, like we used to. "We'd better get going," I stopped kissing.  
"Later?"  
"Later." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and we headed for the car holding hands.

_Knock. Knock._

"Lilly?" Miley greeted me as we stood at her door. I could tell she already had had a few drinks. She hugged me tightly, "Awwww I love you, so, so, soooo much."  
We followed her through into the living room. My eyes scanned the room. Oliver and Jackson both sat with their families. Mr Stewart also sat on the couch alone. He look so different now. Age had definetly affected him.

Oliver stood up from his seat.  
"Man, I've missed you," he said, pulling me in for a hug.  
"Oliver, this is my husband David," I told him. They shook hands.  
"Nice to meet you,"  
"And my three kids Melissa, Lucas and Hannah."  
Oliver smiled at Melissa who then smiled back at him.  
"Yeah, well this is Claire who you've met, Simon, Lilly and Emma."  
"Hi Ms Smith!" Simon said cheerily.  
"Hi!!" I smiled. "I'll go get us drinks," David whispered in my ear. I moved towards Jackson.

"Hiya," I said, hugging him.  
"I can't believe how long it's been."  
"I know, it has flown by."  
"Well this is Joanne, my wife and my kids, Hannah and Haley."  
"Hiyaa," I said.  
"Is that yours over there?" Jackson asked.  
"Yeah, Melissa, Lucas and Hannah."  
"Another Hannah?" his Hannah said in shock.  
"Yeah, there is a lot, isn't there?" I laughed, "How old are you?"  
"5."  
"So is my Hannah. Would you like to come meet her?"  
"Yeah!" she replied.  
I looked at Haley, "How old are you?"  
"8" she told me.  
"Would you rather stay here then?"  
She nodded and snuggled up towards her dad.  
"She's the shy one," Jackson told me.  
I held Hannah's hand and took her to where my Hannah was standing.  
"Hannah? I would like you to meet Hannah." I said.  
"Another Hannah?," she laughed.  
"Yeah," I left them sitting hopefully to begin a friendship.

"Oh Lilly?" I heard Miley's voice behind me, "Hiyaaa."  
I turned to face her, she was really drunk.  
I laughed, "Miles, the party has just started and you are already finding it hard to stand."  
She giggled, "Aww come here, bestie!"  
I laughed and hugged her again. Oliver walked up behind me.  
"Olliiiiiiiiveeeeer!" Miley shouted, "Group hug."  
Oliver was forced to join us in. He laughed.  
"Best friends forever, that's what we'll be."  
"Oliver?" a feminine voice behind us said, "Can I have a word?"  
It was Claire, Oliver's wife. Oliver walked away.  
"Who's that?"  
"Oliver's wife."  
"Oh, Claireyypop. Get it? Coz you know, Lillypop and Olliepop? No? No." Miley frowned in disappointment.  
"Ahh dear, Come on Miles."  
I took her into the living room where everyone else was.

"Mom?" Melissa asked as I walked by, "Is there anyone my age here?"  
I look to Miley for an answer.  
"I don't think so Honey, but you can come sit with us" Miley told her taking her hand and dragging both of us towards the sofa.  
"She's a bit drunk," I whispered to Melissa.  
"I heard that Lilly and just to let you know, I'm not letting you leave until you are filthy drunk."  
"Oh great" I laughed.  
Miley left and came back with three drinks, two being alchoholic, one being a soda.  
"Sorry Melissa deary, my dad is here and can't let him see me give drink to a 14 year old. Otherwise, I would."  
I gave Miley a look.  
"With permission of your mom, ofcourse." she smiled.  
"Thanks anyway, " Melissa laughed.  
"How is your dad?" I asked.  
"He hasn't been too great, after I moved out. I think he's lonely." Miley told me.  
"Aww, I'll go say Hello in a little while."  
"He'd like that."

I looked over to where Claire had took Oliver. Carefully, I examined her. I could understand why Oliver liked her, she was tall and skinny, very model like. I watched her talk to him. She didn't look very happy. They were arguing. I saw Oliver roll his eyes. Men. Did he not know not to roll his eyes at a lady?  
"Look at them two," I said.  
"Awwww,"  
"Miles, they're arguing."  
"Oh right, sorry."  
I felt a tap on my knee. It was Oliver's 18 month year old daughter coming to see us.  
"Oh Hello." I put my drink on the table and picked her up.  
"She's sooooo adorable," Miley said.  
"Look, that's Miley and that Melissa,"  
"Melithsa," Emma repeated.  
I watched as Melissa's face lit up. It must of occured to her that this was her little sister,  
All of a sudden, hands from behind me, grabbed Emma. I turned around. It was Claire, she was leaving already.  
"Simon! Lilly! We're leaving, now!"  
Her kids followed her out the door.

Oliver came and sat in between Miley and I on the sofa.  
"Are you staying?" I asked.  
"Yeah," he nodded, "I'm not letting my night get wasted."  
"Aww, bad argument?" Miley asked.  
"I suppose you could say that, yeah."  
"Ahhh dear, Olliepop, I love you." Miley joked. Oliver just looked at her until she realised that she shouldn't of brought up that name. "I'm sorry."  
"It's fine," Oliver and I said in unison.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi :) Yes its 3 oclock in the morning where I live and I'm still up writing. Ah well, it's summer.  
I'm sorry that this one is short. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Please Review :) Thanks x**

Before I knew it, it was 11 o'clock. I had spent my night sitting with Miley, Oliver and Melissa. As the end of the night approached, I was pretty drunk, all thanks to Miley who had been practically forcing drink down my throat. I wasn't the only one, Oliver had also been forced to down every bottle that came near him. Thankfully neither of us were like Miley who was too drunk to describe. The only person to have left so far was Mr Stewart.

As it got later, it began to quieten down. The kids where getting tired. "David looks likes he is dying to go home," I laughed. David was sitting next to Jackson, drinking a soft drink.  
"Do you?" Oliver asked "Nahhh, can't really be bother-"  
**CRASHH.**  
We all shot up from our seats. Jackson's daughter Haley had fell down the stairs.  
"Dadddyyy!!!!!" she screamed.  
Jackson ran towards her.  
"Oh my g-. Her ankle."  
"It hurtss!!!"  
I looked at her ankle. It looked out of shape, she had definitely broke it.  
"I can't drive her to hospital, I've been drinking," Jackson was panicing.  
"I will," David said, " I'll takes you both there, I think I'm the only one sober."  
"Thank you soo much."  
"Lilly, will I take the kids with me?" David asked.  
"I think Hannah and Lucas are upstairs sleeping." I replied. I looked at Melissa, "are you wanting to go with your Dad?"  
Melissa nodded and followed David out the door.  
"My Hannah is upstairs, can I just leave her here?" Jackson asked.  
"Yeah," I said.  
Jackson, David, Haley and Melissa all left.

"Where's Miley?" Oliver asked.  
I looked towards the kitchen where Miley was lying in a heap on the floor sleeping.  
"Should we put her to bed?" he suggested "I think so," I replied.  
This was easier said than done.  
"Mileeeeey?" I spoke softly as Oliver and I tried to get her up. It wasn't happening. We ended carrying her up the stairs. Oliver took her under the arms and I took her legs.

"Ok, we deserve another drink for that," Oliver said, heading to the kitchen to pour more drinks.  
"Yeah, I think we do," I laughed.  
Oliver returned to his seat.  
"I had fun tonight," I said, "I mean when was the last time you have had a night like this?"  
"High School."  
"That wasn't yesterday."  
"Tell me about it." he laughed.  
"So, why did Claire leave so early?" I asked, being nosey.  
"O, who knows"  
"Well she is your wife."  
"Sadly."  
"Is that you talking, or the drink?"  
"Bit of both," he giggled like a little girl.

For one minute I had thought Oliver didn't actually love Claire. My heart had started thumbing. Why? I didn't know. I didn't love Oliver, I had David.

"Ahh dear Lilly, look at us. Sitting drunk at a reunion party at the age of 33. We both have our own families, that have nothing to do with each other."  
"Not the way we expected, ae?"  
Oliver looked me in the eyes, remembering the way we did expect our futures to be. I looked into his. They were so beautiful. They were dark and full of so much mystery. He smiled at me, I smiled back and before I knew it, we were kissing.

I expected myself to stop, but the drink took over me and I just kept going. I couldn't lie and say I didn't enjoy it; I loved every minute of it. My hands moved to the back of his head. I felt his touch my neck. We kept on going until eventually he popped open the top button of my dress. Everything after that became a blur.

"Oliver!!!! Lilly!!!" I heard David's voice from outside the door. I looked at the clock. 4.30. Oliver and I must have fell asleep. "Coming," I said. All I had on was Oliver's jumper, not that I remembered putting it on. I slipped on my dress and rushed to the door.  
"How is Haley?" I asked as soon as I saw David and Melissa.  
"Like we thought, she's broken it."  
"Where are they?"  
"Still at the hospital, they've to stay the night."  
"Aww, ok."  
David walked around me and sat on the sofa across from Oliver, who was only half awake.  
"What have you been doing for the last five hours?" David asked.  
"Sleeping I think," I yawned to show David that I hadn't meant that we slept together, though I really wasn't sure waht happened.  
"And where's Miley?"  
"Asleep upstairs."  
"Hannah and Lucas?"  
"Asleep upstairs."  
"Well I'll go get them and we'll head home."  
"What about Jackson's Hannah?"  
"She can stay at ours. I'm guessing Miley is a bit too hung over."

David and Melissa went upstairs to get the kids.  
"Oliver?" I said quietly, "Tell me we didn't"  
He didn't reply, instead he just looked straight into my eyes. _What had I done?!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi :) Im sorry this one is short.  
Ok, Can I just mention that if anyone really isn't happy about where I am taking this story, please tell me. I really don't want to dissapoint anyone. Thanks )  
Please Review :) x**

"Mom, are you ok?" Melissa asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. But I wasn't fine, unless the definition of fine was up at 5:30 in the morning being sick.  
"Are you ok to go to work?" "Yeah, I'll be fi-" I suddenly had another feeling that I was about to be sick. I ran to the toilet and threw up.  
"I'll tell dad to phone in your work," Melissa said from outside.

An hour later, I sat myself in my living room. David had left for work and the kids were at school. I watched the clock as the seconds went by. Time was going so slow. It had been four weeks since I had last seen Oliver which was the night of the party. As much as I wanted to, for those four weeks, I couldn't get him out of my mind. As each day passed, I felt worse and worse. Each morning I had been sick, but this morning had been the worse. I knew what was happening to me, but I didn't let myself believe it. I now had the whole day to myself, I had to speak to Oliver.

On the way to his house, it occurred to me that he might be working, but I had to make sure. I then realised that his wife might be home, but it was a risk I had to take. I approached his door and rang the doorbell. Luckily, he answered.  
"Lilly?" he said "Are you doing anything?"  
"No, come in," he told me and I followed him inside, "What's wrong."  
"Oliver, I've been up sick every morning for the last few weeks and I just feel horrible,"  
He just looked at me.  
"I think, I th- I know," I took a deep breath, "Oliver, I'm pregnant."  
He stayed silent.  
"You could at least say something," I began to cry.  
"Is it definitely mine?" he asked. I nodded.  
"It will be ok Lilly,"  
I looked up at him and slapped him. "What was that for?" he whined "How can you say that it will be ok," I started shouting, "I think I'm pregnant with your baby. We are both married and have kids, this wasn't meant to happen."  
"Lilly, shhh," he tried, "Take the test first, then we'll panic."  
I nodded and pulled out a test which I had brought with me.  
"Now go and tell me the result."

I sat with my back to the toilet door. I heard Oliver speaking to me from outside, but I wasn't listen. Tears poured from my eyes. Positive. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I had a wonderfully life, great kids and a wonderful husband. What had I done. Nothing could be the same now, I ruined everything.

"Lilly?" Oliver said calmly, "Please come out."  
Reluctantly, I opened the door slightly, only so Oliver could speak to me.  
"It's positive," I whispered.  
"Will David know that it's not his?"  
I thought back to the last few weeks. I had slept with David, but I took the pill after. He wouldn't know that would he?  
"No, he wouldn't"  
Oliver's hand slipped through the space of the door. I grabbed hold of it.  
"I'm here for you, I promise."

When I got home, I was once again by myself. I sat and cried most of the day. Finally I heard the front door open. David entered the living room.  
"Are you ok babe?" he asked, sitting on the sofa beside me.  
I nodded.  
"What's up?"  
"David, I, I... I'm pregnant."  
His face lit up.  
"Another baby? Lilly that's wonderful. "  
I smiled back at him.  
"I better go get the kids from school. Should we tell them tonight?" he asked with excitement.  
"Yeah," I replied, "We should."  
He kissed me on the cheek and left, leaving me on my own to begin crying, again.

"You have news Mom?!?" Hannah ran through to me, ten minutes later.  
"Yeah, sweetie." "What is it?"  
I checked to see if Lucas and Melissa were also in the room.  
"I'm having another baby."  
The three of them fell silent until Hannah jumped up beside me and hugged me.  
"Yaayy Mom!" she smiled.  
I looked up to David, Melissa and Lucas. They were all so happy, if only they knew the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi again.  
PLEASE NOTE: I Do not know much about being pregnant, i'm only 14 years old. I'm sorry if what I have put is incorrect.  
Please Review and tell me what you think  
Thanks :) ..x**

"I'm coming!" I called. It was the day after I had found out I was pregnant. Once again, I had been up sick, so stayed off work. I was in the house myself and someone was ringing the door bell over and over again. As soon as I opened the door, I was slapped hard on the face. It was Miley.  
"Lilly?!?! How could you?"  
"Oliver tell you I guess." I replied.  
"Lilly! You have a family. What were you playing at?" she was shouting loudly at me.  
"I was drunk ok? We all make mistakes."  
"Not when we are married and have kids already!," she paused, shaking her head, "I thought you were smarter than this Lilly. You're the wise one, the sensible one."  
Usually if someone said anything like that to me, I would argue back. But how could I? This was my fault.  
"Come inside," I walked through to the living room and Miley followed.

"Have you told David?" she asked as we sat down.  
"About Oliver?"  
"No, about the baby."  
"Uh Huh..."  
"What did he say?"  
I broke down into tears, "He's thrilled."  
Miley rushed over, sat beside me and put her arm around me.  
"Oliver's married, I'm married. We both have kids."  
"Shhh. Lilly I'm sorry it isn't my place to be angry with you. I'm just so surprised, you love David."  
I nodded, "More than anything and my kids."  
"Do you think you are going to tell him?"  
I shook my head, how could I tell him?

"Lilly, sometimes the truth is best. He'll find out someway. The truth always comes out in the end."  
I thought about Melissa. She was 14 and David didn't know anything, heck, I had only just realised.  
"No, It won't," I told her, "I know it won't"  
"Lilly, you can't assume that."  
I gulped, "Miley, I have to tell you something..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Melissa," I cried harder, "David isn't her real dad."  
I watched Miley's eyes widen in shock.  
"Then..." she began "Oliver!" I threw my head onto my hands and curled up in a ball. I didn't want to look up. I didn't want to see Miley's reaction.  
"Tell me you didn't. Wait 14 years ago! You got pregnant almost 15 years ago, when you were still with Oliver.." she said. I could feel her looking at me.  
"Lilly, I'm sorry, I wish I knew how to fix this. I wish I could help, but, I can't..."  
I finally sat up.  
"Have you been to the doctors yet?" she asked. I shook my head.  
"Come on, I'll take you. It might be easier having me there than David."  
I nodded. Miley helped me up and lead me to her car.

On the car journey, I calmed down a bit and was able to talk but when we reached the doctor's, Miley spoke for me.  
"Hi, My friend here has just found out she is expecting and has came to get checked out." Miley told the women at the reception "Name please?" she replied.  
"Lilly Trus- Smith. Lilly Smith."  
"Take a seat please."  
We sat down.  
"Thanks Miles, I know you're disappointed with me and you can leave if you wa-"  
"Lilly! No. Ok, maybe you shouldn't have done it, but what kind of friend would I be to desert you when you need me most? What kind of best friend would I be?"  
"Thanks," I smiled, "So what did Oliver say exactly?"  
"Just that you were pregnant really. Oh, don't worry, I slapped him pretty hard too."  
"Yeah, we both deserved that"  
"I'm pretty good at it, the amount of boys I've had to do it to...."  
"Miles, you'll find your prince charming."  
"Oh I don't know anymore. I'm 33 years old, everyone else moved away and got on with their life. Everyone got married and had kids. Me? I don't even have a boyfriend." she moaned "You've been a bit busier than the rest of us, you know, being Hannah super star Montana," I whispered.  
I liked talking about her problems, kept my mind off of mine, but we were interupted. "Lilly Smith!"  
"Come on, you can do this, I'm here." Miley said before we stood up.  
It was great having as great a friend as Miley beside me the whole time.

We walked into the doctors room. She stood up.  
"Hi, I'm Doctor McArthur. Mrs Lilly Smith, Am I right?"  
"Yeah," I paused, "This is my friend Miley, my husband, he can't be here."  
"Oh, that's ok. Right, well we'll take a scan. Do you know how many weeks you are?"  
"3 or 4."  
"Well, it is very early but no harm in a scan anyway."  
She walked to the other side of the room.  
"Could you sit up here please?"  
I did what she said. Within a few minutes, my little egg shaped baby appeared on the screen.  
"Have you got any kids already?" Dr McArthur asked.  
"Yeah, three."  
"Does your husband want a big family."  
I didn't know what to say, "Yeah..."  
"I bet he's proud then."  
Miley squeezed my hand tight. I couldn't help it, a tear fell from my eye.  
"I'm sorry, did I say something?" Dr McArthur said "No, I'm sorry," I wiped the tears, "It's just been a bit emotional."

"I'm so embarrased," I told Miley when we got back to the car," I cried in front of the doctor."  
"I don't think she cared."  
I nodded, "David isn't going to find out but you know what is begining to scare me?"  
"What?"  
"Oliver. What if might want to see his child? A lot?"  
"Lilly, Oliver has a wife and kids, he knows he can't see this baby."  
I looked down to my stomach.

My mind flashback to when I was younger, much younger. To when I was a kid. Oliver and I used to play with each other in the swings or got down to the beach and make sand castles. Inside of me, was a baby. A baby that would have have a mix of both mine and Oliver's personallity and looks. It was mine and Oliver's baby. It was so unreal.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey :). Ok, this is the shortest chapter ever. Sorry guys, but I'm stuck. This will be my last update for at least 2 weeks because I'm going on holiday soon. I'll think about it during my holiday and hopefully come back with lots of ideas. Sorry, but please keep reading, thanks :)**

12 weeks passed quickly. I went back to work and continued to live my life normally. I was now 14 weeks pregnant and my bumb was begining to show. David came with me for another doctors appointment.

"Well, for what I can see, your baby is doing just fine." Dr McArthur told us.  
"No problems?" David asked.  
"No problems," she paused, "Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"  
I look at David. For my first three kids, I had waited until birth. I had always wanted to keep it a secret, but this time, I was dying to know.  
"Yeah?" I said and David agreed.  
"Ok, Mr and Mrs Smith, I can tell you that your next child is a boy."  
David squeezed my hand tightly and we smiled at each other.

During the ten weeks, Miley vistited me a lot, just to make sure I was ok. Oliver, on the other hand, hadn't seen me once. I eventually got fed up. I had to talk to him and sort things out.

"Hi Lilly." he said quietly as he opened his front door.  
"Is Claire in?" I asked "No,"  
"Can we talk then?"  
"Yeah," he left into the living room and I followed. I sat down on his sofa.

"So-" Oliver began our conversation.  
"It's a boy," I interupted him, "I'm having a boy."  
Oliver stayed silent. All of a sudden, I began to cry, again. What was up with me? Why couldn't I just accept it, why did I have to cry? I stood up, I had to leave, this was too much for me.  
"Lilly, wait." Oliver said, standing in front of me so I couldn't leave. I looked up into his eyes. "It'll be ok, I promise."  
He pulled me and hugged me tightly. "I'm here if you need me.," he whispered into my ear, "And I won't be here if you don't want me to. Ok?"  
I nodded.  
"We'll get through this mess. Together or not, you decide," he paused, " Lilly, remember, even after everything we have been through, at the end of the day, you're still my best friend."  
I looked up and smiled at him. He kissed me on the fore head and hugged me again. For the first time in a while, I believed everything might just be ok.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiyaa :) Im back from my holidays and when i was away i wrote three chapters :) Pleasee, please review and tell me what you think. Do you like it? Do you not? Are disappointed with it? Do you prefer Loliver or err Lavid (? lol) Please let me know. Thanks :) x P.S Check out my friend's story 'Broken Pieces', its amazing :D xxx**

* * *

"Hello? I answered my phone. I was still in Oliver's house, trying to firgure out what to do next. I heard David's voice, "Lilly, where on earth are you?"  
"I'm at Oliver's " I replied.  
"I've been calling and calling you."  
"Sorry, I never heard it ring."  
"Just come home please, now."  
"Er Ok."  
"Right."  
He hung up. I stood confused. Why was her so angry? What had I done wrong? I told Oliver that I had to go. I then rushed home.

"David?" I crept into the house. He sat alone in the living room. "What's wrong?"  
He didn't reply instead he just shook his head.  
"Where are the kids?" I asked.  
"In bed."  
"Why? It's only 9 o'clock-"  
"-Why didn't you tell me you were going to Oliver's?"  
I stood completely still. What was he suggesting?  
"I, I," I couldn't find an answer, "I don't know, I didn't think...."  
David sighed and stood up, still shaking his head.  
"Wait David," I stopped him from leaving, "I didn't think it was a problem."  
"Lilly, I know you had history with this guy and I just don't want yopu sneaking around with him, ok?"  
"I wouldn't do that, and you know I wouldn't. Oliver's my best friend."  
"That didn't stop you when you were younger."  
"I, I," I stutterd, "I can't believe you're even suggesting this."  
"Next time, just tell me."  
"Why?!" my voice had been getting louder and louder and now I was shouting, "Nothing is going on between me and him!"  
"Good. Keep it that way."  
With that, he left the room.

I fell back onto the sofa. How could David think that was why I was at Oliver's? Had someone told him what happened at the reunion party? Miley? Nah, she wouldn't do that. She was my friend, she was on my side. Then where did he get this idea from?

"Mom?" I turned my head to see Melissa standing at the door.  
"Yeah?" Without realising it, I had been crying. I quickly wiped away my tears, not wanting Melissa to see me like this.  
"Dad looked really angry. You didn't tell him about.... Did you?"  
At first I thought she was talking about the baby. How did she know? I then realised she wasn't talking about that, she was talking about my other Oliver secret.  
"No, no, no. Of course I didn't."  
"Then what was he so angry about?" she came and sat beside me.  
"I don't know." Why was I lying. I did know. Melissa was almost 14, I didn't have to lie to her, "I was with Oliver." "Mom!" she sighed, "Tell me you weren't..."  
"No! I was just, with him, but I forgot to tell your dad."  
"And he just asumed?..."  
I nodded my head.  
"Are you going to keep visiting Oliver?" she asked.  
"Yeah," I replied, "Oliver's my best friend, nothing more; nothing less."  
"Be carefull mom, please."  
I smiled, "I will."  
I hugged her. It was times like this that I noticed the 'Oliver' side to her.

"Has he spoke to you yet?" Miley asked the next day. She insisted I went to the mall with her. To be honest, I really couldn't be bothered. There was so many things I'd much rather be doing.  
"Yeah, this morning he was back to his usual self."  
"That's a good sign, I guess."  
"Miles, I hate this," I told her," Nothing is going on between me and Oliver."  
Miley raised her eyebrows, "That's why there's a baby growing inside of you?"  
"Nothing is going on anymore, ok?"  
At that moment, my cell phone rang. It was Oliver.  
"Is that him?" Miley asked.  
"Who?"  
"David?"  
I shook my head and declined the call.  
"Lilly, is that Oliver?!?! No wonder your husband's worried!"  
I didn't reply.  
"Look, I think the best thing for you to do is to go show David that you love him. I'll babysit. Go cook him a nice meal or something."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! Now go! I'll pick up the kids in an hour."

I hurried home, hoping David would be in. I thought about what was happening. I hadn't seen Oliver in weeks. I visit him once, and right away David was suspitious of me. Did I talk about him a lot? I didn't think so.

"David?" I called when I entered the door. He was sitting in the living room. I sat beside him.  
"Me, you and a romantic dinner without kids. I'll cook and clean. Fancy Much?" I asked.  
He smiled and pulled me closer and closer until eventually, I was sitting on his knee.  
"Now, that would be nice,"  
We then kissed. It was then all the guilt I was feeling, disappeared.

Miley came and picked up Melissa, Lucas and Hannah. Just as I was about to finish cooking, the door went again. David answered it and shouted that it was Oliver. As I walked towards the front door, David passed, grabbed my wrist and pulled me aside.  
"Lilly, don't be long," he whispered into my ear.  
I nodded and he let me go. I had never seen David like that, ever. I really didn't like that side to him.

"Lilly, why haven't you been answering your phone?" he asked," And what happened to your wrist?!?"  
"My wrist? What?" I looked down. On my wrist were three small cuts in a row. It must of been from David grabbing me.  
"He hasn't been hurting you, has he?!?" Oliver asked.  
"No!" Well, he hadn't. That wasn't meant. Wived who are hurt by their husbands are properly hurt, they don't just have a few cuts on their wrist.  
"Good, I-"  
""Oliver, I have to go."  
"But-"  
"Now. Sorry."  
He sighed, "Call me sometime?"  
I nodded and shut the door.

"Is he gone?" I heard David say from the kitchen.  
"Yeah," I called.  
"Good." David came out and hugged me, "he's just scum."

I was so confused. Why did David suddenly have this hate for Oliver? Was it because I had told him that he had hurt me in the past? But I forgave him. David shouldn't've hated Oliver, not yet. Not until he learned of the truth.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE NOTE THAT I AM NOT MAKING THIS A STORY WHERE LILLY IS ABUSED BY DAVID. THIS WAS ONLY TO SHOW HOW TIGHTLY DAVID GRABBED HER ARM, NO OTHER REASON!.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey :)(: Chapter 14, tell me what you think. Please, Please let me know if you want more Loliver or Lavid (lol). Should I continue this story, or is it getting boring? :L Oh and incase I didn't make it clear enough - I AM NOT MAKING THIS A STORY WHERE LILLY IS ABUSED BY HER HUSBAND. lol, Don't worry. xxx**

"Tonight's the night Lils."  
Miley had phoned me at 7o'clock in the morning. Six weeks had passed and I had neither saw Oliver or spoke to him.

Tonight was Hannah Montana's last concert and Miley was planning on unveiling to the world who Hannah really was.  
"Before the concert I want to have a sort of, party," she said "With who?" I asked.  
"Everyone. You, David and kids. Oliver, Claire and kids. Jackson and kids."  
"Ok..."  
"So I can reveal to them first,  
"Ok."  
"So you'll come?"  
"Yeah, ok."  
"Great. My place, let's say... one o'clock?"  
"Ok."  
"Byeee."  
Her place at one o'clock. Apart from that, I really wasn't listening.

"Come On! Up!"  
It was now half eleven and no one was awake yet. I had been promising to let them sleep in seeing that it was now the summer Holiday.  
"Nooooo!" Lucas moaned. "Yes!" I lifted his covers off of him, forcing him to get up. I followed behind him but stopped and looked at myself in the mirror. I was now 20 weeks pregnant. Every time I saw my bump, all I could think about was Oliver.  
"What's this about going to Miley's?" David waked in and stood behind me, putting his arms around my waist to touch my stomach. I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"Yeah, Miey wants us round so she can announce something."  
"Will Oliver be there?"  
"Probably."  
David sighed, "What is it Miley has to say anyway? Do you know?"

It then dawned on me, I hadn't told David about Hannah Montana! How could I now? I had kept this huge secret for 14 years from him. Now, I had to tell him.

I turned around to look him in the eyes.  
"David, I'm sorry. I should of told you years ago, I couldn't. I promised I wouldn't ever tel anyone."  
"Ok..."  
"Miley she's," I began to laugh "What is it?" he asked "It sounds stupid."  
"What does?"  
"Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana."  
"You're right."  
"It sounds stupid?"  
He shook his head, "You should of told me years ago." He then left, leaving me on my own, feeling really guilty.

I got the kids ready to go.  
"So you're not coming then?" I asked David as we were about to leave.  
"How could you keep a secret as big as that from me for 14 years?!"  
"You don't understand."  
"Did you not trust me? I think when Miley said 'don't tell anyone' she didn't mean your husband."  
"You Don't Understand!" I was now shouting, "I didn't tell you, not because you weren't allowed to know. Not because I couldn't trust you to keep a secret. I didn't tell you because I wanted to get it off my mind. Miley and Oliver hurt me. All I wanted to do was Move On and forget!"  
I didn't want to hear his reply, so I grabbed my keys and ran to the car where Melissa, Lucas and Hannah were. I then drove to Miley's, without David.

"Hello Guys!" At first I thought Miley had been drinking, but it was then clear she was just a bit, energetic? "David not here?" she asked I took her hand, pulled her aside and whispered, "Miles, I never told him about Hannah Montana, until today.. He's really mad now."  
Miley rolled her eyes, " Ahh Lilly, it'll be fine. He'll come around."  
I tried to smile.  
"Now." she said, "Everyone's here, so sit down and get ready for my big announcement."

The only seat left was next to Oliver. Next to him was his wife, Claire. Great. I could sense him looking at me, so I turned to him, "Oliver, listen, Im sorry."  
"What happened to you?" he asked.  
"I, I don't know," I replied.  
"I haven't seen you for what? Six weeks!"  
"I know and I'm sorry."  
"Is there a problem Oliver?" Calire butted in.  
"No, no problem," he answered like a school boy would say to his teacher.

"Ok. Hi everyone, " Miley began. I imediately switched off. Why was I here? I knew her secret. My husband was at home. My marriage was falling apart. Why was I here? I managed to hear 'Hannah Montana.' After that, Jackson's Hannah, Hayley, Simon, Lilly and Lucas were all up talking to her about it. My Hannah, was no where to be seen.

After searching the house for five mintues, I eventually found her sitting in the hall way, on the bottom step of the stairs.  
"Hannah? Are you ok?" I asked sitting beside her. She nodded her head. "What's up? You should be happy, you know Hannah Montana."  
"Yeah but, when I met her I really believed I met someone wonderful but I didn't. I already knew Miley was great but I really thought Hannah was someone else. I know Miley as an Aunt not as 'Hannah Montana'. Now I know the truth, Hannah Montana doesn't exist anymore."  
She then walked away. I sat still and thought about what she had said. Man, I had a smart five year old.

"Hey Lils," Oliver sat beside me.  
"Hi," I replied quietly.  
"How come David's not here then?" he asked.  
"We, we had an argument."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
At that moment, I had a pain in my stomach. A pain I had felt before. I then realised, the baby was kicking.  
"Ahh," I said, half moaning, half smiling.  
"Lilly," Oliver panicked, "Are you ok?! What's wrong?!"  
"Oliver, i'm fine, i'm fine. It's just the baby, he's kicking."  
Oliver's face lit up and without thinking, I grabbed his hand and placed it on stomach.  
"Aw Yeah," he laughed.  
It then became very awkward and Oliver removed his hand. Why did I do that?

"Lilly?!" Miley called from the living room. I quickly stood up and walked through to see David standing at the door.  
"Lilly, I'm sorry," he said, taking my hand and dragging me to where I was with Oliver a few seconds before. Oliver still sat there with a cheesy grin on his face. David clearly saw that he was there.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry," he said, I understand Miley and Oliver hurt you and I understand you wanted to forget about them so you didn't tell me about Hannah Montana, I'm sorry." He said the 'Oliver hurt you' bit especially loud so Oliver could hear. I couldn't focus on what he was saying; the baby was kicking.  
"Lilly, what's wrong?" he asked "The baby's kicking."  
"Our son!" he looked so happy, "How good is this? Me and you sharing the first kick together,  
I simply shook my head and smiled, knowing Oliver was watching.  
"I love you Lilly."  
"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi :)(:. As always, review please and tell me what you think. Im starting to worry that people are losing interest, so I'm not sure if I should continue. please let me know. Thanks :) **

We went back into the room where everyone else was. Miley had on her Hannah clothes and wig. I hardly sat down when Miley took Oliver and I by the hand and pulled us upstairs and into her bedroom.

"Tonight, Lillian Anne Truscott-Smith and Oliver Oscar Oken, for one night only, the marvellous Lola Luffnagel and Mike Standley III, shall return," she said puling out two outfits from her wardrobe. Mine had Lola's bright pink wig, sparkily pink top, belt, matching shoes and skinnies. How could I fit into that? Had she seen the size of me?  
I was about to tell her but she butted in, "Lilly, don't worry, i got a large top and as for the skinnies? We'll ditch them for a skirt."  
I smiled.

"So will you both join me for one last night, just like old times?"  
Oliver and I both looked at each other. "Of course!"  
"Thankyou!" she beamed and hugged us both at the same time. We then sat on her bed.  
"It's amazing," I said, "Last time I wore clothes like this, was what? 15 years ago?"  
"Wait until the kids see us like this," Oliver laughed, "Oh no, wait until Claire and David see us like this."  
"David knows about Hannah Montana's friends, he just doesn't know that was me. He was a huge Hannah fan."

As Oliver and I sat and joked, Miley stood and looked at herself in the mirror.  
"Guys?" she spoke quietly, "This is it. This is the end. Everything I've worked for my whole life. Tonight, it ends."  
Oliver and I rushed over to her side.  
"Miles, it isn't your whole life ending," I said," It's just another part starting."  
"-and if you are really not ready for this then, the end doesn't have to be now," Oliver added.  
Miley shook her head,"This is the end. I'm 33 years old. I don't need Hannah anymore. Tonight is the start of my new life, me, Miley Ray Stewart, not Hannah Montana. I'll settle down, meet someone, start a family."  
"Are you sure about telling the world that you're Miley?" Oliver asked.  
"No, not really. I don't know."  
"Well a certain five year old who happens to be my daughter was disappointed when she learned the truth about Hannah Montana," I told her."  
"She was?" Miley replied, shocked.  
"Yeah. When she didn't know, it was easier for her to believe."  
Miley smiled,"I'm not Hannah, I'm Miley and I always will be."  
"Good," Oliver said," Our best friend Miley."

We went downstairs and sat for an hour or so. Everyone was about to leave except Oliver and I. David was taking the kids home. Before he did, Miley took Hannah **(A/N Lilly's Hannah)** to the side, spoke to her and then hugged her. I could only imagine it being about Hannah Montana and believing.

"Right Guys," Miley said after everyone left," it's just us three now."  
She sighed and sat across from us on the sofa. We were all dressed and ready to go.  
"Ah Dear **(A/N Don't know if American's say that)** Who would have thought 14 years ago that we would still be friends right now, that you would both have families and I'd still be Hannah?" she asked.  
"Who's of thought I'd have four kids?" I said.  
"I have 5," Oliver added. I looked at him. "Sorry."  
"Ok, ok. No err, 'badness' tonight," Miley insisted. She walked into the kitchen and came back with three soda's.  
"I was going to pour alcohol but seeing as Lilly, you can't drink it, it's not fair Oliver and I do," she said giving out the cans.  
"To Hannah, Lola and Mike."  
"To Miley, Lilly and Oliver."  
"To the past, the present and the future."  
We did our toast and sat down for another hour, talking about the past.

"Here," Miley said, "I wonder what Amber and Ashley are doing. Do they have kids, good jobs..."  
"Nah," Oliver replied, "Who'd marry them?"  
"Excuse me!" I exclaimed, "You were in love with Amber when you were younger!"  
"I was not!"  
"Oliver, you were so. Remember you in my room, telling me this, crying that you didn;t stand a chance with her and then we..." "...we kissed." Oliver finished my sentence. Awkward!  
These awkward moments happened a lot. Every topic we talked about. Hannah Montana's first movie, oh we started dating then. Summer, oh we went on holiday together then. Last week at High School, oh you got me pregnant then. The summer after that, oh you cheated on me then. Awkward!

The limo arrived and we travelled to the concert venue in style, just like we used to.  
"Guys, I'm having second thoughts about not reveling that I'm Miley." she told us.  
"What are you unsure about?" Oliver asked.  
"My fans have followed me for years, don't they deserve the truth?"  
"Miley, back in eighth grade," I said ,"We were nothing's in school, second class people. You told me your secret and I begged you to tell everyone, but you didn't. Why?"  
"Because I didn't want to be treated differently," she moaned, "I know, I know, I know. But I'm scared no one likes just Miley. Maybe I need Hannah."  
"No Miles!" Oliver whined, "we were friends with you before we knew your secret."  
"But no one loved me."  
She was really annoying me. She was Hannah Montana for pete's sake! She was one of the luckiest girls alive and I knew that when she got to 33, gthat luck wouldn't end.  
"Miley, everyone loves you, ok?" I said, "I don't think you should do this unless you're 100% sure."  
"You're right."  
"I know," I giggled.

Miley performed as Oliver and I stood and watched at the side. Her last song was her old hit, 'Best of both world's'  
"... mix it all together and you know you got the best of both worlds!"  
The music stopped but Miley remained on stage and began to talk.

"As you all know, this was my last ever concert. I'm sad to let it go, but I feel that the time is right. Twenty-something years ago, I was just your adverage girl with big, big dreams and a really good singing voice. Then, with the help of my dad, I became a super star, named Hannah Montana. 'I'm Just like you', 'The other side of me', 'best of both world's'. That is all true. 'Without the shades and the hair, I can go anywhere.' I'm just another person, like all of you tonight and now I'm ready to stay that person. I'm..."

Oliver and I both took a deep breath, dreading what she was about to say.

"I'm me. Tonight, I bin the hair, I bin the shades, I bin the name and I bin this whole other life. So thankyou everyone. My friends, family, everyone who has been there for me, from the start. To the fans, without you, none of this could have ever happened to me. Special thanks go to my dad, I love you always. To my brother, you always had my back. To my mum," she paused, " I know you are always watching down on me. To Lola and Mike, the best friends anyone could ever ask for, and to the bullies, you've made me the strongest person I could be. I've had an amazing life, but this is only the start. Thankyou Lord God, I believe in you with every thing inside of me. Thankyou world, and Goodnight."

She ttok one last bow and ran off stage yelling, "Run!" We hurried to the limo, just incase any crazy, insane fan wanted to hunt her down and take off her wig.

When we did get back to Miley's, we went upstairs, into her loft. She took off her wig and clothes and placed them in a box.  
"Goodbye Hannah," she whispered, placing the box under an old, dusty shelf.

"Miles," I said, "You;'re our best friend and we both know that you don't need Hannah Montana to make Miley great. You have a wonderful life ahead of you, but please remember, we'll we here for you."  
"And our families," Oliver added.  
"Always Miley."  
"Always."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey :)(: Chapter 16. Hope you enjoy. Please, please review. Here's a little reminder of the kids ages seeing as they are in this chapter.**

**Lilly's kids.  
Melissa : 14. (may of said 13 in last few chapters, but at the start, she was 14. sorry for confusion)  
Lucas : 7 Hannah : 5**

**Oliver's kids Lilly : 10 Simon : 7 Emma : 1 and a half**

**Jackson's kids Hayley : 8 Hannah : 5**

**This has been my favorite chapter so far, to write and you'll see why. :)(:**

**xxx**

"Miley? Oh.... Miley?!"  
It was half nine in the morning, the day after Miley's last concert. After Oliver and I had left tge night before, Miley thought it would be a good idea to go out and get drunk. She got a taxi home, one she she threw up on, and fell asleep on her cold, hard kitchen floor. Waheyy Miley!

She phoned me the next day, telling me how ill she was, forcing me to go check on her. With it being the summer, I had to bring the kids.

"Miley?" I spoke softly, trying to find her, "where are you?"  
I heard a grunt coming from the kitchen.  
"Put on the TV and wait here," I told Melissa, Lucas and Hannah, before walking into the kitchen. There, Miley lay, half sleeping.  
"Miles," I sighed, helping her stand, "How did you manage to call me?"  
She lifted her had, to show me her cell phone in it.  
"Ohh dear, Miley. Come on." I said, guiding her out the room.

I put her to bed and sat beside her.  
"What exactly happened last night?" I asked.  
She giggled, "There was a guy and another guy and another guy and another, and i think there was a sheep or two."  
I looked at her, "Ok, I'll leave you now but I will be back in a couple of hours to make you breakfast."  
"MmmmHmmmm," she mumbled as I left the room.

"Right, lets go," I said when I got into the living room.  
"Wow!" Lucas exclaimed," That was quick, we haven't even picked a channel yet!"  
"Well, we'll be back in a while."  
"Aww," Lucas and Hannah whined in unison.  
"I'm sorry, but Mom's just being nice a friend, I have to do it."

I got the kids into the car and we were all set to go. I turned the key, but the engine wouldn't start (A/N I can't describe it, i don't know anything about cars). Great.  
"Melissa," I said, passing her my phone, "Call someone while I go tell Miey we're staying."  
"Who? Dad?" she asked.  
I thought about it. David was busy at work. He would be so mad if I were to call him. "No, call Oliver."  
"Mom," Melissa sighed.  
"Your dad is busy at work."  
She rolled her eyes and then turned he concentration to my phone.

"Miles?" I called "That was quick," she grumbled.  
"No, my car won't start so the kids and I are staying here. Melissa's calling Oliver but until then, we'll be in your living room, ok?"  
"Whatever."  
"Just letting you know."  
I was just about to walk out when Miley said, "Lilly,why Oliver?"  
"David's too busy.."  
I quickly walked out before she could accuse me of anything.

"Mom, he's on his way," Melissa told me when i got outside.  
"Good."  
"But he has to bring the kids, something about Claire being all moody or something."  
"Well, there's a surprise. Come on." I told them to come in and watch TV while I sat and waited in my car waiting for Oliver to appear.

"I have arrived," he said after a short, ten minute wait.  
"Thankyou so much, David's at work and I didn't know who else to call and-"  
"Lilly. It's fine. I'm glad you called, except I had to bring these three with me."  
"Oh, that's fine. I'll take them inside with Melissa, Lucas and Hannah to watch TV."  
Lilly and Simon jumped out the car.  
"Hi Miss." Simon said.  
"Hi Simon."  
"Emma's asleep, could you take her?" Oliver asked, passing me one and a half year old, sleeping Emma.  
"I hate to be nosey, but Melissa mentioned Claire. Is she alright?" I asked.  
"She's away with her girl friends, leaving me with the kids all week. And worse of all, she only told me this morning."  
"That's, err, a bit out of the blue."  
"Yeah, well she can do what she likes for all I care."  
"Oliver," I sighed rubbing his shoulder.  
"No, seriously. Women?!"  
I laughed and walked into the house.

Lucas was sitting talking with Simon, Lilly was sitting plaiting Hannah's hair and Melissa was sitting on the sofa. "Mel," I said, placing Emma beside her," she's asleep but she wakes up, come and get me."  
Melissa nodded.

I made Oliver and myself a coffee and brought it outside for him. I sat on a small wall and watched in amusement as Oliver tried to act like he knew what he was doing. He was good at it too, and knew exactly how to make himself look good.  
"Listen, Ollie," I stopped. Why did I call him Ollie? That's what I called him when he was my boyfriend. "Yes?" he asked. I knew he would of realized it too, but probably ignored it, not wanting an awkward moment between us.  
"Oliver, if you want me to call-"  
"No. I know what I'm doing." He lifted the bonnet of the car and started fiddling around with stuff. "Ahh, that will need a new part. I'll go get it, once I've finished this." he took a drink of his coffee and sat beside me on the wall.

"So... How excatly are you?" he asked, "With the baby and everything?"  
"I'm fine. Tired, but I'm fine." I replied "How many months left?"  
"Errr, four? To be honest, when I had Melissa, I was so excited, counting every day, but with this baby, it's just not the same."  
"David excited?"  
I looked at him, "He's over-excited, seriously."  
"Ahh, another little boy. Oh, have you given any thought to names yet?"  
"Not much. But I was thinking.. Oliver?" I laughed as Oliver's eyes widened, "Ha. Imagine what David would say?"  
"What if our-, your son looks just like me?"  
"I'll deal with that problem when it comes, thanks." I tried to joke, "Well this will be my last baby, for sure."  
"Aww, are you not enlightened by the thought of changing diapers, getting up during the night, feeding him..."  
"Oh shoosh," I said, hitting him lightly on the arm.  
"Ouch," he moaned.  
I laughed, closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. The baby was kicking, and it really wasn't comfortable.  
"Are you ok?"  
I nodded, rubbing my stomach , "He's kicking again."  
"Can I, can I feel?" he asked and I nodded, "Claire never let me."  
"Why?"  
"Oh, who knows." he placed his hands gently on my stomach, "That's amazing. Our- I mean Your little boy, inside there."  
I laughed at Oliver's mistake.  
"I'm sorry Lilly, I just-." he stopped.  
"You just what?"  
"I just always imagined this, us, together. Having our baby, but..."  
He took his hand away, but I kept my head on his shoulder, the only reason being I couldn't be bothered moving it.  
"Oliver, please don't blame me for that," I said, "I could never have stayed with you, you hurt me."  
"I know, and that is what hurts most."  
I didn't reply.  
"I'm sorry Lilly and you know that don't you? I love my kids, but when I'm with Claire, I sometimes feel I'm not living the life I wish I could."  
I giggled, "Oliver Oken, stop trying to suck up to me."  
"I'm not!"  
"You are so Shoosh and don't move, I'm almost asleep."  
Oliver sighed, "Ahh, I love you Lilly, truly I do."  
I opened my eyes in shock.  
"I didn't mean in that way. I meant as a friend, but more but less and love as in-"

He was interupted by the sound of Emma crying. Melissa carried her outside to us.  
"What's wrong baby girl?" Oliver held her in his arms.  
"Mamaa! Mamaa!" she cried.  
"Mama isn't here. Shhhhh..."  
Seeing Oliver rock her in his arms, made my heart melt. He was so good with her, even though she continued to cry for Claire.  
"Mammaa!?!?!!" Oliver gave me a look for help. I rolled my eyes and took Emma from him. I walked around Miley's garden with her, until eventually she stopped crying. "There we go, all tears gone. Where are they? Gone!."  
I heard laughing from behind me and turned around to see Oliver.  
"What?" I said nervously.  
"You. No wonder you're having another kid. You're a great mom."  
I passed Emma to him.  
"Why thankyou, I'm sure you're not too bad a dad either," I said, joking.  
"Du" Emma squealed. Oliver just assumed she meant down so put her down. She ran around in her own circle, laughing to herself.  
"Aww," I said.  
Oliver looked at me, menacingly.  
"What?" I asked.  
He stepped before me, bent down and picked me up, wedding couple style.  
"What on earth are you doing?!?" I screamed, laughing at the same time.  
"I promised I'd do this to do one day."  
"But I'm pregnant and weigh a ton!"  
"Uck, I'm strong."  
He began spinning me around. "Oliver Oken! If you dare drop me, I'l swear I'll..." I burst laughing again.  
Emma, at this point, fell to her bum, in a fit of laughter clapping her hands, thinking this was amazing.  
"Ahh.. put me down!!" I yelled, holding tightly to his neck. He finally stopped and placed me down, onto the grass!  
"Oh, Oliver! Get me all dirty why don't you?" I couldn't say it seriously. Emma stumbled towards me and then lay beside me. Oliver, feeling left out, then decided to do the same at my other side.

"Lilly, I can't lie. This was how I imagined my life to be like."  
I looked at him, "I can't lie and say I wish this was what my life was like, but it's not and that wasn't my fault."  
I got up and walked towards the backdoor. Emma ran after me and I picked her up, taking one last glance at Oliver who sat with a depressed face, looking at the ground. I walked inside. If I was honest, those few minutes with Oliver, were like heaven to me.

**Ok, so maybe not the ending, but did Loliver fans like it ? :D please let me know, thanks :) x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi :)(:. I loved writing this chapter so much :) Please read and review. Thankyou for the reviews so far, especially to IheartORANGE. You reviews every chapter and I'm so grateful for it. Thankyou so much :D xxx**

"Lilly, wait!" Oliver called, just before I entered the door.  
I turned around. Why had I said that? Why had I said that I wish my life was like that. I didn't mean it. I didn't think before I spoke. "Yeah?" I asked, trying to hold the tears back.  
"I'm sorry, please don't be angry, I thought we were over all that."  
I nodded, "I have to go check on Miley anyway."  
"Ok.."

I gave Emma to Melissa to look after. I knocked lightly on Mileys door before entering. She still lay in bed.  
"Lilly" she asked.  
"Yeah," I replied, sitting beside her.  
"I saw you with Oliver,"  
"How? what?" I asked confused.  
"I went to my window to look out and saw you both," she was still half sleeping.  
"Yeah..."  
She turned to face me, "Lilly, what's going on? Do, do you love Oliver?"  
"No!" maybe there was a little to much shock in my voice, "Oliver, he's married and has kids. I'm married and have kids! I don't love him."  
"Then why do you still look at him the way you used to?" I could see a tear forming in her eye.  
"Miles? I don't think I do. Whats wrong exactly?"  
"Lilly, I'm scared for you, that's all. Be careful."  
I nodded, not wanting to argue, "Are you hungry yet?"  
"No, not yet."  
I got up to leave, "Miles, I don't love Oliver. I love David and my beautiful, wonderful kids."

Why did I sound like I was trying to persuade myself as well as Miley? I loved my kids, what mother doesn't? I loved David. Why else would I have married him? I thought back to the night before my wedding. I sat alone in my room, wondering if I was making the biggest mistake of my life. I really liked David, but he, he wasn't Oliver. And this kept running through my mind. But then, my mind flashed back to the moment I walked into to see Oliver and Miley together on that couch. The pain I felt in my heart. "Lilly I still love you," he whispered. No. If that was love then I didn't want to stick around long enough to feel the hate. "But we're best friends forever, right?" Miley said. Best friends didn't do that. She knew how much I loved Oliver. Best friends Forever? Fat chance of that.  
And sitting in that room, seeing this memory in my head, made my heart ache, for both Oliver and someone who wouldn't do that, someone who wouldn't cheat on me.

"Mom?" Hannah said. I returned to reality. "Yeah?" "When are we going?" she asked "Not until Oliver has got our car fixed."  
She let a moan and Lilly said, "That will be a while, my dad truly is hopeless."  
I laughed, but tears ran down my face. I quickly ran outside. Oliver was at my car again, but I ran the other way so he wouldn't see me. I kept running until I got to the bottom of Miley's garden, where I plonked myself on to a bench. By this time, the tears were pouring from my face.

The night before my wedding, I sat desperately trying to find an answer to want I wanted in life and who I wanted to do this with me. Of course, I had my 1 year old daughter and at that point I thought David was her dad. She came crawling up to me and I picked her up. "Da," she whispered in my ear. I took that as a sign, it was David I was to marry, her dad. Maybe if I had known the truth I would have went back for Oliver, maybe I wouldn't have. But I wouldn't have just shaped my whole life on one word a one year whispered in my ear. I must of knew she was right. I must of loved David.

I don't love Oliver. I couldn't. I won't. Oliver had his chance and blew it. We had a childhood friendship, a teenage romance, a whole life infront of us ; he ended it all. He didn't even try to stop me. He let me go. It isn't my fault we aren't together today. It was his. I didn't love Oliver because he didn't love me.

I shook my head. Was that the best excuse I could come up with? The truth was, Oliver was perfect, well perfect for me anyway. Claire was a lucky girl. No wait, I'm lucky to have David but. Apart from his short temper and hate for Oliver, he was great too. I loved David and Claire loved Oliver. That was how life went.

"Hi Lils," Oliver sat beside me on the bench. He knew I was crying, but didn't say anything.  
"What happened to us Oliver?" I asked, "How did we end up here?"  
"Lilly, I don't know," he began to cry too, "I really don't know."  
"We loved each other," I bawled, "Why didn't you try to stop me leaving?"  
"Because, I saw the hurt in your eyes. You wouldn't want to hear of or speak to me again, never mind be with me. I knew it was a waste of time, a waste of effort. But I was wrong. At that age I was scared to take a chance. Each and everyday until I saw you again, I kicked myself for it. I didn't know where you were. I tried honestly, I did. Searching online and asking around some of your friends," he paused, shaking his head, crying harder, "I couldn't find you. We were friends for most of our lifes and now, now you were gone altogether. I missed you Lilly.."  
I could help myself throwing my arms around him and hugging him tightly. He hugged me back and we sat for what seemed a lifetime.

"Lilly?" he eventually spoke, "Claire is cheating on me,"  
"Oliver, I'm so sorry. How did you find-"  
"No, Lilly don't. I can't feel bad or annoyed."  
"Why?" I then realised what he was meaning.  
"I, did the exact same to her, but the result was a baby."  
I nodded in tears."  
"And she's not on holiday."  
"What? Where is she?"  
"She," he took a deep breath, "She left me."  
All of a sudden, all my worries disappeared.  
"She had left me, for him, but left the kids 'momless' with me."  
"Oliver, I'm so sorry,"  
"Lilly? What will I do? I'm not a good enough dad."  
"I saw you with Emma, just there. You're a great dad."  
Oliver shook his head, "She just keeps crying for her mom all the time."  
"I'll help you, I promise."  
He sighed, "Lilly how can you? David won't let you near me."  
"We'll see about that."  
Oliver smiled and I hugged him again.

He began to cry again, "What should I tell the kids? Their mom is fed up with them."  
"Just like you did when you told me everything would be ok after I found out I was pregnant."  
"How did I do that?"  
"Just be yourself with them. Tell them it will be ok."  
He nodded.  
"Forget about my car, I'll use Miley's to get home. I don't think she'll be sober enough to use it for a while. Come on." I helped him up.  
"Lilly?" he asked, "Can you come with me? Come to my house while I tell the kids? I'm scared it turns out horrible and you're good at that sort of thing.  
I smiled and nodded, "Of course."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey :)(: This chapter is not quite as good and its a bit shorter, but hopefully the next few after this will be better. Please,please read and review. thanks :)(: x**

"I'm sorry." Oliver said as her told his kids the truth about where Claire was. He sat in the living room with them, as I hid in hallway to listen to what he was says. He wanted me to do this to make sure he was doing it right. Melissa, Lucas and Hannah were upstairs playing around.  
"No. Why?!?!" Lilly stood up and yelled, "Dad what did you do?!"  
"I didn't do anything!" Oliver defended himself.  
"Mom isn't like that. You must of hurt her!"  
Emma started crying from the shouting.  
"Dad, this must be your fault!" Lilly stormed out and Emma followed her.  
I peeked in to see Simon shrug his shoulders before following his sisters.

I crept in to see Oliver standing with his head bowed. Without knowing I was there, he picked up a picture of Claire and threw it half way across the room. I rushed by his side and wrapped my arms around him, forcing him to hug me.  
"shh..." I tried to calm him.  
"I can't do this Lils. It's not going to work."  
"Yes it is. I'll go try talking to Lilly, ok?"  
He nodded, "Good luck."

"Lilly?" I looked upstairs for her and found her sitting in the corner, hugging her knees. "Lilly?"  
"What do you want?" she asked, cheekily.  
"Listen I know this will be hard on you,"  
"No you don't! you love my dad, you don't even know my mom!"  
I sighed and sat next to her, "You're right, I don't know you're mom, but I know your dad is trying his hardest."  
She shook her head, "He won't understand anything. He didn't even like my mom."  
I closed my eyes. Ok, this little girl was hard. She had an answer for everything.  
"Just give him a chance? ok?"  
I began to get up but then she spoke, "What makes you so special?"  
"what?"  
"My dad loves you, I mean I was named after you."  
"Me and your dad were best friends since we were what? 4 years old?"  
"You two didn't... did you? Is that why my mom left?"  
"No!"  
Man, Oliver's 10 year old was a bright one.  
"Was my dad cheating?"  
"No, you're dad wouldn't do that, I know him."  
Lilly nodded her head and said, "I'll talk to him."  
"Yeah, I think you should."  
She got up, "Thanks, Lilly."  
"Your welcome Lilly."  
She laughed and left. I smiled proud of myself.

"Mom?" Hannah ran in, "I'm sooo bored. Why are we even here?"  
I lay down on the bed and she came and lay beside me.  
"Because Mom is trying to help her friend."  
She giggled, "Nice Mom."  
I started rubbing my stomach as the baby was kicking.  
"When will he come out Moma?" she asked.  
"A few months time."  
"Will he be just like Emma."  
"No, he'll be smaller."  
"Smaller?" she said, in complete shock.  
"Yeah," I laughed.  
"I'll be a good big sister won't I ?" she asked.  
"Yeah, you will be," I smiled and she hugged into me.

"Mehhhh" I turned to see Emma sitting at the door. I picked her up and looked at the time. It just past nine o'clock. Where did today go? I decided to put Emma to bed, to save Oliver later.  
"Night Honey."  
"Mama?"  
"Mama isn't here but Dad is, he'll take good care of you."  
"Lill-y," I turned and smiled.  
"Yeah, I'm Lilly, just like your sister. And I'll be here for you always."  
I watched as her eyes shut, and soon she was sound asleep.

"Mel?" I walked into Simon's room to see Simone, Melissa and Lucas sitting, looking pretty bored, "It's time to go, come on."  
They followed behind me but Lucas stopped and turned to Simon, "Simon, I think we should be friends."  
"Yeah, good friends."  
Melissa and I smiled at each other and walked downstairs.

"Oliver, that's us away." I called. He stood up and ran towards me. "Lilly, thankyou, for everything. " "That's just what friends do, especially best friends." I smiled.  
He pulled me in for a hug. "Man, I couldn't live without you Lilly Trus- I mean Smith." he laughed.  
"Mom, I'll take them to the car," Melissa said, taking Lucas and Hannah outside.  
"Seriously Lilly, thank you."  
"Nah, thank yourself. "  
He smiled and I kissed him on the cheek.  
"Bye, bye Ollie."  
"Bye Lils."

We drove home in Miley's car which I would have to return the next day. I was happily driving when I remember one thing I completely forgot about, David. I hadn't even told him where I was all day. I crept into the house, expecting to be yelled at, which was weird seeing as I wasn't a child and he wasn't my dad, but it was what I expected. But nothing. The lights were off, nobody was home. I walked into the kitchen to find a note. _'why should I bother being home if you don't, David._' I simply ripped the note in half and binned it. If he wanted to do this, I'm not going to be the one to stop him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi :)(: I've written a lot this weekend. lol. Oh I don't own the song 'Before the storm'  
I only have two or three people reading this, but ah well. i enjoy doing this so I'll continue.  
Please review :)(: Thanks xxx**

2 o'clock, and David still hadn't came home. The kids were all in bed, so it was just me lying on my bed. I still had my day clothes and make-up on, but I really couldn't be bothered taking it off, or moving at all. I should have really tried to get some sleep, but I couldn't settle until I knew David was in safe. Ok, so I was angry with him, but I couldn't help worrying. I lay back, looking at the ceiling. Only my bedside light was on and the house was silent.

I wondered if Oliver was sleeping right now. I loved watching him sleep. I used to lay beside him at night, but never sleep. Instead I listened to his breathing, or watched his facial expression. He always smiled when he slept. Well, when he was with me anyway. It was a sweet smile, a babyish smile. It made him look like a little boy, but he was happy.

I closed my eyes to try and imagine him sleeping. It always made me feel safe and that there was no such thing as 'bad'. But in the picture of him in my head, he wasn't sleeping, he was crying. I hated seeing him sad. I had been there when noth his grandparents died, I was there when his parents split up **(A/N in my story, they did, ok ? lol)** and I was there when his brother was diagnosed with cancer. I helped him through it all. But the sight of him crying, made me shiver inside. It was horrible. Oliver Oken had always been a happy person, he didn't deserve sadness like that.

Where on earth was David? I tried calling him, but I didn't get an answer, so lay back down. The lyrics to 'before the storm', ran through my head **(A/N i'm listening to it right now)** . "I'm standing out in the rain I need to know if it's over Cause I will leave you alone Flooded with all this pain Knowing that I'll never hold her Like I did before the storm "  
My mind raced through the events today. I kept thinking about one question that I asked Oliver, "How did we end up here?" How did we? Ok, Oliver might have broke my heart, but I thought that people who are meant to be together, will find each other some how. It was clear Oliver wasn't meant to be with Claire, and turning to see the empty bed space beside me, I really didn't believe David was the one 'meant' for me.

What felt like a few minutes, turned out to be a full hour. It was now 3 o'clock and David still wasn't back. I knew he was a grown man, but I was still terrified that something had happened to him. I had a sick feeling in my thoart and I could feel my heart thumbing. I jumped out of bed, but suddenly, everything went dark.

***

"Lilly, everything will be fine, I promise."  
I heard a voice say beside me. I also felt someone hold my hand. I couldn't identify the voice or the hand. My head was spinning and I hadn't even atempted openeing my eyes yet. I then felt someone kiss my fore head, as I slowly woke up, finally managing to open my eyes. The man standing next to me, who's voice I heard, who's hand I held and who's lips touched my fore head, was Oliver.

"What happened?" I asked weakily. I looked around. I was in a hospital.  
"Shhh," he whispered, "you passed out."  
"But, but how did I get here?"  
"Melissa. She found you and called an abulance."  
I nodded, "The baby. Hows the baby."  
"They are just about to check but don't worry, he'll be fine."  
I wasn't so sure, but didn't really have the energy to think straight. I felt like I was sleeping, but the world was still wide awake around me. I closed my eyes, as a tear or two ran down my face. What if the baby died? I squeezed Oliver's hand tightly.

"Ms Smith?" I heard a male doctor say, "we will need to check your baby's heart beat,"  
"What happened to me?" I asked "Stress, I'm afraid. It was too much for your body to cope with so you collapsed."  
I nodded as he rubbed gel onto my stomach.  
"Are you Mr Smith?" the doctor asked Oliver.  
At first I didn't think he would answer until eventually, "No. No I'm not."  
"Ms, where is your husband? Would you like him with you?"  
"No. Oliver's here."  
"Now," the doctor slowly moved his medical thingy (**A/N Sorry, no clue what it's called)** around my stomach. I held my breath, dying to hear my little baby's heart beat. Nothing.

Tears flew down my face and I rested my head on Oliver's shoulder. I couldn't believe it, I had lost my baby. My little boy, he was dead. I looked up to see that I wasn't the only one crying. Oliver was in as much a state as I was.  
"I'm sorry Ms Smi-" I stopped listening, and tto be honest, I stopped caring. I went into my own world. He was.. dead.  
I was taken out by Oliver moving. I suddenly heard the little beat of my baby's heart. He was alive! Oliver started laughing with joy and hugged me.  
"Lilly, he's alive! Ou- Your baby is alive. Your baby boy!..." he held my head closely to his chest and squeezed my hand.

I closed my eyes, but opened again at the sound of someone running in the room. David**.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi :) Wow, i've wrote loads today :L This chapter is short and not very good. Sorry :L Please review, it means the world to me :) x **

"David.." I whispered.  
"Mr Smith?" the doctor asked.  
He nodded. He looked ruff. His hair was a mess and his clothes looked, dirty.  
"Your wife collapsed, which we think was the result of stress, but I am pleased to inform you that you're baby is fine."  
He nodded again, but he looked extremely angry. Oliver tried to let go of my hand, but I held on tight, I wasn't scared of David. The doctor left.

"So that's where you were all day, with him?" David said with such disgust.  
"Yeah, my car broke down so I called him." I replied calmly.  
"Lilly, I'll go," Oliver whispered, "But I'll be back, promise."  
I nodded even though, I really didn't want him to. I wanted him to stay by my side.  
Oliver closed the door behind him and David came and sat in his place.  
"I did you find out I was here?" I asked.  
"Mel told me when I got in."  
"Which was when?"  
"4 o'clock. "  
I sighed, "I'm glad I collapsed, at least I wouldn't be worrying about you as much."  
"And I didn't worry about you when you disappeared."  
I shook my head, "If you were worried, you would have stayed at home and waited."

"Lilly, was has happened? A few months ago, we were perfect. Is it this pregnancy or, I see. It's him."  
"Oliver has nothing to do with our problems."  
"I'm afraid, he's the main cause."  
David stood up.  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
"anywhere but home."  
"So you're just leaving me?"  
"I'm leaving you in the good care of 'Olliekins'," he smirked in my face. I could smell the alchohol in his breath. I coughed at the smell of it. She grinned and left, slamming the door behind him. I burst into tears. Oliver ran in and saw me crying.  
"Please, Oliver," I cried, "Please just take me home."  
He nodded and hugged me, rocking me.  
"Do you feel ok?" he asked.  
"I've been better."

"Ms Smith," the doctor explained after Oliver asked if he could take me home, "Yes, I can send you home, but you have to relax. You're health depends on it. Please sir, make sure she doesn't stress."  
Oliver nodded and helped me get up.  
"Come on Lils."

In the car coming home, we stayed silent for most of it. I felt so ill with worry. Where had David gone? Was it the end of our marriage? Was it really all my fault? "Lilly, please promise me something." Oliver said "Yeah?"  
"Stay relaxed, don't stress."  
"But I have the kids to take care of and you and Miley."  
"Shh No. Melissa will make sure Lucas and Hannah are ok, I'll be fine and Miley, she'll be fine too."  
"Even without Claire, will you be fine?"  
"Yes, even without Claire."  
"You didn't think so earlier."  
Oliver stopped as the traffic light turned red. "Earlier I hadn't just witnessed the scariest moments of my life. I thought I lost you, and the baby. I can't lose a friend like you."  
I smiled, "A best friend like me."

Oliver helped me upstairs and lay me in bed. David was out and the kids were downstairs.  
"How did you find out I took ill?" I asked "Mel, she phoned me."  
I smiled and nodded my head, glad that she did.  
"Right I'll sort the kids out, you just rest."

I heard him go downstairs. A few minutes later I heard Melissa, Lucas and Hannah walk upstairs and they each closed their bedroom doors. I then heard someone creep into my room, sit beside me and take my hand. It was Oliver. I could sense him smiling. "I love you Lilly Truscott," he whispered before kissing me gently on the lips. I didn't have enough energy to respond. He then walked out, turning off the light, "**Night Lils."**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi :)(:. Ahh! 50 reviews. Thankyou guys so much, it really means the world to me. Please let me know what you think of my idea for this chapter. I'm not sure I like it :S. Please tell me if I'm making a huge mistake. Thanks x**

"Mom, why do I have to go back to school?" Lucas moaned "Because, you've had your summer vacation, now it's time to go back, just like every other child in the country."  
"Nooooo," he whined.  
"It's not fair mom," Hannah said," You don't have to go back."  
Three quick months had passed. Now, eight months pregnant, I didn't have to go back to work.  
"Well, that's because I'm having a baby, no other reason."  
"Can't I have a baby?" Hannah replied, deadly serious.  
"I don't think your dad would be too pleased about that."  
"I guess," she sighed.

David. What can I say? One day he was perfectly fine with me, the next he couldn't stand me at all. Why was he so confused? This was when I saw him. He was always working, or out with friends. Life wasn't like what it was a year back. When David would come home at dinner and we would sit down and have meal. What could have possibly caused all this change in one simple year ?

The night I had been rushed to hospital, was only the start of David's weird fazes. Some nights he would just walk out the house. Leaving me and the kids ourself. As much as I worried about him, I used the time to call Oliver, who was coping ok. He hadn't heard from Claire once. She just said goodbye to her kids and left. I could never understand how any mother could ever do that. Oliver found it hard at first, but soon managed, and of course I helped whenever possible.

The last three months had been quiet for me. I found myself sitting around most days, which meant me going into deep day dreams and it was always about the same thing, the same person. He kissed me!

"Byee Mom!!!!" Hannah yelled before leaving. Melissa and Lucas followed behind her. That was me for the day. David away somewhere early so I was left on my own. I had plans of a lazy day, where I could put my feet up and watch the TV. Who was I kidding? Around ten minutes after the kids left, the phone rang.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Lilly, it's me," I heard Oliver say. He sounded like he was panicking, "Emma isn't well and she keeps yelling for her mom and I don't know what to do,"  
"I'll be right over Oliver."

I ran the best I could to the car. My stomach was so big now, that it was hard to get around. Within ten minutes, I was at Oliver's house. From outside, I could hear Emma screaming.  
"I'm here, I'm here." I called. Oliver looked so stressed, I really felt for him. "Come here Honey," I said as he passed her to me. I walked around, trying to get her to settle. Once she stopped crying I turned to Oliver, "she is really burning up."  
"Do you think I should get her checked out?"  
"I would, just to be on the safe side."  
He nodded lifting his car keys.  
"Listen, I'll come with you."

Emma cried a little on the way there, and as soon as we reached the hospital, she was taken right away. Oliver and I had to sit and wait in the waiting room nervously.  
"If she is not ok, I will never forgive myself." he said "Oliver, she will be fine, ok?"  
"Thanks for coming. I really didn't know what to do, so I just called you."  
"I'm really glad you did."  
I took his hand to let him know I was here for him. I could see the worry in his eyes, his deep dark brown eyes. "Mr Oken?" the doctor came in and Oliver stood up straight away. The doctor signaled him to follow into the room where Emma was took. Oliver grabbed my hand, wanting me to come.

"Well, you were right to bring her in. Though I'm pleased to say she has nothing serious. A touch of flu at most. **(A/N is that serious? no idea)**Nothing to worry about. I'll give you medicine to bring down her temperature and just lots of rest for her."  
Oliver smiled and looked to his daughter. She was tired and her eyes where slowly shutting. Oliver bent over and picked her up, kissing her on the fore head. "I love you baby," he whispered in her ear, as she rested her head on his chest.  
"She'll be just fine," the doctor told us.  
"Thanks," Oliver said and we left.

"See, told you she would be fine," I said as we made our way to the front door.  
He smiled, "Yeah. Look she's asleep already."  
I was about to look but I turned my attention to an old man being wheeled on a trolley by paramedics **(A/N is that what americans call them? :S**) . I couldn't see his face, only his body. He was practically covered in blood. Oxygen was being pumped into him by a doctor holding a mask. Poor man. Oliver brought his daughter up for having a cold, this man was about to lose his life. I imagined what his family would think, that was if he had any. Everyone was rushing around him, trying their best to keep this man alive. Oliver and I stepped out the way to let them pass. It was then I saw this man's face. My heart sank and I started shaking. Oliver grabbed my hand, pulling me back further. "Dad...?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Hiya :)(: This is too short and not very good. Also, not much Loliver, but I think that might come. Oh and thanks for helping me with my American in the last chapter lol. And AliceLuna? Nice wee chat with you. :) Please review. Thanks :) x **

Moving away to college just to get away from Oliver and Miley was hard. I wasn't just leaving them, I was leaving my family too. My mom and dad had split up when I was younger, and after that I was never close to either of them. And of course, once you have kids, they practically take over your life, in a good way. The move involved me losing a lot of people, most I never even tried to get back in touch with. And now, seeing my dad lying there, made me wonder why I couldn't just pick up the phone and call him.

"Lilly, breath, he'll be fine," Oliver whispered in my ear.  
"Excuse me!" I tapped one of the paramedics shoulders, "This man, Craig Truscott, right?"  
The man nodded and I burst out crying.  
"He's, he's my dad."  
At first I thought he wasn't going to reply and just walk away. But he didn't. He put his arm around me and took me to where they were taking my dad. "Wait here," he said as my dad was taken into a room. Luckily, there was a chair where I sat and cried.

Hours passed and I had no idea what was going on, no one told me anything. I felt so many emotions at the one time. Happy, I might see my dad again. Sad, he might die. Pleased, my kids might meet their grandad. Annoyed, they might know him as the injured man in hospital. I really didn't know how to feel. I looked at my watch. The kids will be coming home from school soon, and I won't be in. I didn't what to do. I decided to call David.

"Hello?" he answered.  
"David? Hi it's me," my voice was so low, it was practically a whisper.  
"Lilly? Why are you calling me now? I'm at work." Why did I even bother.  
"I'm at the hospital. It's, it's my dad. He's been in an accident."  
"Lils, I'm sorry."  
"It's ok..."  
"Bye."  
I never got the chance if he could go home and see to the kids. What would be the point anyway? Next on my list, Oliver. He told me he would make sure the kids went to his house and were safe. So an hour or so later, I was surprised to see him walk down the corridor towards me.

"Oliver?" I asked, confused.  
"Don't worry, Miley has the kids. I came to check up on you."  
I nodded, "I've been sitting here since you left earlier, no one has told me anything."  
"That's not right," he said standing up. He walked over to a nurse, "Excuse me, my friend has been sitting for hours waiting on information about her dad's condition."  
"Mr Truscott?" the young nurse asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Follow me please."  
Oliver held my hand as we followed into the room where my dad lay in his bed. I almost lost my balance when I first saw him.

"He's doing ok, right now." the nurse told us.  
"Wha- what happened?" I asked "Your dad was in a car crash. The other driver was killed there and then."  
I nodded, sitting down on the chair next to the bed.  
"He is due to wake up soon, once the drugs ware off," she told us, before leaving. I grabbed hold of my Dad's hand, and as she said, he woke up within five minutes.

"Li-lly?" he asked weakly.  
"Yeah, Dad, it's me."  
He smiled, "look at you."  
"Dad, what happened to you?"  
"Some maniac driver,"  
I smiled, my dad would never, ever admit anything was his fault.  
"So, what grandchild number is that?"  
A tear drop rolled down my face, "Four."  
"Four?!" he was in complete shock. He then turned to Oliver, "Oliver Oken. I hope you've been keeping my girl happy,"  
I shook my head, "Dad, Oliver and I, we aren't together, just friends."  
I watched as his face expression changed. Before, he was happy to see me, now he looked almost disappointed.  
"So, who is the man who managed to capture your heart then?"  
"David, David Smith. I met him in college and completely fell in love."  
"Well, if you're happy."  
"I am..."  
He raised his hands as best he could, so I gently hugged him, not wanting to hurt him.  
"So, what about these grand kids?"  
I laughed, "Melissa is 14. Lucas is 7, Hannah is 5 and then there's this one here who's due in a month. Oh, it's a boy."  
A tear formed in his eye.  
"I've missed you Lilly and I'm angry this is how we meet again-"

All of a sudden he stopped talking and the machine beside me started beeping. I stood beside Oliver as doctors and nurses ran in. Before I knew it, they where shocking him. He was dying. "No, Dad... No!" I was crying my heart out. Oliver squeeze my hand and hugged me, but he too was crying.  
They shocked him some more, but still, nothing. "Please, please no. I love you Dad!"

14 years without seeing or hearing from each other. I had around 3 minutes to tell him how I was and how many children I had. It just wasn't enough. My Dad was dead.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi :)(: This must be the worst chapter yet, please don't let it put you off reading more. I'm sorry, but hopefully the next few will be better. I'm looking forward to writing happy stuff again, this is a bit depressing, lol. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, it means the world to me. :) x**

The dictionary says a 'hug' is to clasp or hold someone tightly. I think it is so much more. Hugs give hope, the feeling everything might just be ok. They show that the other person cares. Hugs are special, full of love and joy, no matter the situation. Well, Oliver's hugs anyway.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry," he whispered in my ear. I nodded, unable to talk.  
"Miss Truscott?" the nurse asked and I turned around, "Is there any other friends and family of your dad's you would like to inform of his death."  
Who could I call? I didn't know any of my dad's friends. As for family, my mom hated my dad, my brother moved to Europe and I lost touch with all my aunts, uncles and cousins. "I, I don't think so." The nurse nodded and walked away.  
"Come on Lils, I'll take you home." He grabbed hold of my hand and helped me walk to his car. Neither of us spoke the whole journey home.

Oliver more or less put me to bed. He was about to pick up the kids from Miley's and bring them back. I was so grateful for everything. He didn't need to it, he could have been at home looking after his sick daughter.

I lay still, not knowing what to do. I had to inform someone. I realised if it wasn't for me being at the hospital at that time, I wouldn't have known at all. I stumbled out of bad and raided my drawer until I found my old adress book. I lifted my phoned and sat back onto the bed. The pages of the book were dusty and most of the writing couldn't be read. I flicked through the pages until I got to 'M'. My scanned the page to try and find the name I was looking for. Mum! Bingo.

"Hello?" I heard the voice at the other side of the phone say. I suddenly forgot everything I was about to say. Hearing her voice again just stunned me, "Hello...?!?"  
"Oh, Hi mom, it's me," I took a deep breath. "Lilly? I, I didn't expect you'd ever call me."  
"I'm sorry." I didn't get an answer after that, so I continued to talk, "Mom, I know you hate him, really I do, but-"  
"Yes?"  
I couldn't get the words out. I was telling my own mom that my dad was dead. The mom I hadn't seen in years. The mom that didn't even know she was a grandmother. It just didn't seem right, but I had to do it.  
"Mom, Dad died," I burst into tears.  
"Lilly, I can't talk about this over the phone, I have to go."  
"No mom, hold on, please. I know we don't even know each other anymore, and I know you hated dad, but-"  
"Stop, ok. Where are you living now?"  
"Malibu."  
"Well, I'll get the next flight down, ok?"  
"Wait, what?!"  
"I'll get the next flight down, so meet me at the airport tomorrow morning. I can't talk now, I'm sorry."  
"Ok, Bye."  
"Bye."

Was that real? Did my mom just say she was coming over? I had no idea what flight she was talking about. What time should I meet her at? Had she even listened to me at all when I said my dad died? I was confused, so decided to just throw my phone on the floor, lie back and close my eyes.

_"Mom?," I asked, "Can Oliver stay over tonight? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeee?"  
__"Lilly, I don't know. Will his mom let him?" my mom replied "Uhuhh, she will. Please, please, pleeeaassee Mom."  
She sighed, "Fine."  
"Yay Yay Yay Yay...." I continued all the way to Oliver's house.  
"Oliver, She said yes!" I exclaimed.  
"Yasss," He said, picking his bag up from besdie him and we "yay'd" to my house._

_My mom told us to be quiet, or else, no sleepover. She obviously didn't understand the excited when two 9 year olds are told they can have a sleepover. My Dad, on the other hand, was happy for us and loved seeing us like this. "Basket Ball, anyone?" He asked. Oliver and I looked at each other, smiled and nodded our heads. My dad raced us outside to my basket ball hoop. I did my best to throw it in, but I was too small. "Here, Lilly. Get on my back," Oliver called. We were still too small.  
"Oliver," my dad said, "Get on my back."  
"With Lilly?"  
"Yes!"  
"Ok, Mr Truscott."  
Oliver jumped on his back, while I was on his. "I got it," I threw the ball into the hoop, "Yes!,"  
My Dad let us down and we gave each other a high five. "We did it, we did it," Oliver and I sang in unison, as my dad just laughed._

"Lilly?" I opened my eyes to find David lying beside me. "Hey."  
"Hi." I replied quietly.  
"Oliver told me what happened."  
I nodded.  
"Lils, I'm sorry and I'm here for you, ok?"  
I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled.

**I'm sorry if the phone conversation was confusing and unrealistic, it was meant to be, kinda. lol x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi :)(: More uploading tonight. Thank you again for the reviews, it means alot to me. Tell me what you think, thanks, and I hope you are enjoying this. :)(: x**

I had always hated airports, I had always hated flying and I had always hated waiting on people to get off flights. Waiting for hours didn't appeal to me at all. Delays happen. Sitting waiting for my mom to get off a flight was a nightmare. To make matters worse, I didn't know what plane she was on. I was sure she lived in Tennessee, but what flight? The morning one, the night one? Why hadn't I arranged this properly?

I watched as those coming off the Tennessee flight walked towards us in the waiting area. There were families, young couples, old couples, students; everyone was all so different. They each had different lives and reasons for coming to Malibu. Some were here on holiday, some were coming back from a holiday. Some were here to visit family and friends, some were starting a new life. I remember back to when I moved to Florida **(A/N i don't know if I ever told where her university was, but I'll make it one in Florida.)**for University. I remembered the fear I had when I stepped outside of that airport. I knew no one. Everything in the past had been scrubbed and I had to start again.

I had stopped watching the people coming on, and before I knew it, a women stood infront of me.  
"Mom." I stood up and she hugged me.  
"I've missed you," she whispered and I smiled.  
"Yeah, me too."

"Child four?!" she exclaimed on the car journey back to my house. She would be sleeping in our spare bedroom.  
"Yes Mom."  
"Are you sure you'll cope ok?"  
"Yes Mom."  
Man, she drove me up the wall.  
"So, how is he?" she asked.  
"Who?"  
"Oliver?"  
"Mom, I'm not with Oliver anymore."  
"Oh."  
It was amazing how many people had just assumed we would still be together. Everyone had met recently, Rico **(A/N remember when she took Mel to the beach?),** my dad, my mom. Why was everyone so certain that we'd spend the rest of our lives together?  
"But, he's still my best friend, and he's doing great."  
She nodded.  
"I'm married to this amazing guy, called David. I'm no longer Lilly Truscott, I'm Lilly Smith. My oldest daughter, Melissa is 14, my middle child Lucas is 7 and my youngest, Hannah, is 5. Oh, and I'm 8 months pregnant. That's my life really."  
She stayed silent.  
"I split from Oliver the night before I left for Florida. He cheated on me, and I was hurt. Now, he's a friend. I moved on."  
"And you were happy to do that?"  
"At first, no, but I found the man of my dreams, David."  
"Well, you're not the only one."  
"What?!"  
"I met someone, and got married."  
"Really?!"  
"Yes really."  
Wow, didn't see that one coming.  
"I never imagined you ever being with anyone else but dad."  
"Nahh, I moved on," she paused, "So, your dad, what happened?"  
"Road accident. I spoke to him for 5 minutes, then before I knew it he was dead."  
"I'm sorry..."  
I nodded, then parked my car in the driveway before getting out.

"Do you know if he had any other family? Did he have a wife?" I asked, sitting in my living room.  
"Sweetie, I have no clue," she saw the disappointment in my face, "But we'll find out, right?"  
"Thanks," I smiled. Inside I wanted to cry, but was embarrassed in front of my mom, yes my own mom! I changed the subject instead, deciding to ask about my brother, "Have you heard from Andrew?"  
"Yeah, he kept in touch," I knew she was saying that to make me feel bad, "He's loving it in Europe. He has a wife and kids now. "  
"Aww, I didn't believed he would ever grow up," I laughed, remembering my insane and hyper little brother.  
"Yeah, feels like yesterday when you begged to call him Dexter after that cartoon you used to watch **(A/N i begged my mom to call my brother that when i was young. She said no. :( x )."**  
"Ha," I giggled, "Mom, I'm having another boy."  
"Thought of any names yet?"  
"Not really."  
"One month Lilly, one month. Is David happy?"

All of a sudden, I burst into tears. No, Lilly, this is not the right time, not now.  
"Lilly? Are you ok?" my mom asked, rushing beside me.  
"Yeah," I nodded, but it was obvious I wasn't.  
"Lilly, please tell me what's wrong. Is it because of your dad?"  
I had to tell her what was wrong, she was my mom. Ok, she was annoying, but if you can't tell your mom everything, who can you tell? But what was wrong with me? Maybe I was crying because of my dad. Maybe it was because the lie I was telling to David. Or, maybe it was becoming clear that I might just love Oliver.  
"Mom? help." I cried "What is wrong?"  
"Everything, I'm living a complete lie."  
"Shhh," she was holding me as if I was a baby and I that moment, I really wished I was, "Now, tell me everything."  
I took a deep breath, "Mom, like I said, I split with Oliver the night before I moved. I walked in as him and Miley were on the sofa together, making out. I was really hurt. I loved Oliver, more than I had loved anyone before. He was my life. To me, life without him, was not worth living. So when I saw this, I didn't know what to do. I decided a new start was best, and forced myself to move. I had been to university for only weeks, when I met David, but I didn't love him yet, I was still trying to get over Oliver. Then I found out I was pregnant and everything changed. I had to love David, I was having his child. He asked me to marry him, and after a long hard thought, I said yes, this was my future. Well, Oliver soon left my mind and I moved on. Time went on, and I had Lucas and Hannah. In between all that, I trained as a teacher, and loved it, but as a family, we didn't believe Florida was right for us. We then moved back to Malibu and I started my new job. My first day was fine, but there was something really bugging me- I recognized a boy in my class. While calling out the register, I realised who he was. Simon Oken, son of Oliver Oken. Well, I didn't do anything, I didn't particularly want Oliver back in my life, he hurt me. Then one day, the bell rang but Simon had to stay behind to give me something. Melissa, who had been sent home from school, walked into my classroom and they stood beside each other. It was then I knew something was not right. They both had the same hair and the same facial features. They looked almost identical. That night, my mind raced back to when I met David. There was only a few weeks between leaving Oliver and meeting him. Melissa wasn't his child, she couldn't be, she was Oliver's."  
"Lils, that wasn't your fault. You couldn't help it if you met Oliver first."  
"Yeah, but I couldn't have the courage to tell him. He would be crushed, he loved Melissa. I couldn't tell him."  
"Did you tell Oliver?"  
"Yeah, and we made up. I forgave him. I couldn't stay mad at him forever. Remember 'a life without him, was not worth living' and I still believe that, to this day. After that, Oliver and I became close again, as well as Miley, who I also forgave. We decided to have a little 'reunion', meet each other's family. Everyone was really enjoying it until Miley's brother Jackson's daughter fell and broke her arm. Jackson, David and Melissa rushed her to the hospital. Miley was upstairs sleeping off her hangover, and so were all the younger kids. It was only me and Oliver left downstairs. So we began to talk, and soon found ourselves kissing," I paused, crying harder, "..but I didn't stop."  
"Lilly," my mom sighed, rubbing my head, knowing what I was about to say.  
"Mom, what will I do? This baby's his. It will look just like him, and David will find out."  
"He didn't find out about Melissa, and Oliver already has his own kids, he'll stay away. You and David will still be a family"  
"But what if i don't want that?"

**I hope that was ok. Oh, and as I said, my mom didn't call my brother Dexter, she called him David. Teehee, now you see where I got David Smith's name from. I love you brother x lol.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi :) (: After this, 7 more chapters left. I really hope you are enjoying this. Please review, thanks :D xx**

"We are here today to celebrate the life of Craig Truscott, but also mourn his death **(A/N I don't know excatly what is said)** ."

My mom and I managed to find out about my dad's family and contacted them, asking about the funeral. We discovered that my dad also got married again. Two weeks passed and the day of his funeral came.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lilly, your dad spoke about you a lot," Fiona, my dad's wife, told me, after the funeral when we gathered at her house. David, Oliver, Miley and my mom came with me. "Yeah, yeah too. I'm sure you made my dad, really happy."  
"Not as happy as you and your brother did."

Andrew, my brother, also came to the funeral. He travelled on a 8 hour flight to get here, but he was always close to my dad, he desperately had to come.  
"Ahh Lilly, big sis." he hugged me.  
"Oh, I've missed you." I replied. He was so grown up, it was unreal. I took a good look at him. He had light blond hair, blue eyes and rosy red cheeks, just like my dad had when he was his age.  
"How's life treating you?"  
"It's ok, I guess. I'm married and about to have my 4th child."  
"Oh, how is Oliver?"  
I gave him a blank look. Not another 'assume-Lilly-must-be-with-Oliver-Oken' person. "I'm not with him anymore! Why does everyone assume that?"  
"I don't know. I just guessed because he was with you."  
"Oliver's just a friend, and he's here because he knew dad."  
"Wow, wow, ok, keep your hair on!" he exclaimed. He was defintely still as cheeky as he used to be.  
"So.. what about your family?" I asked.  
"Well, there's Gemma, my wife and my kids, Christina who is 12, Emily who is 5 and baby number 3, who Gemma is currently 6 months pregnant. "  
"I have Melissa who is 14, Lucas who is 7, Hannah who is 5 and I'm 8 and bit months pregnant with a little boy."  
"And your husband?"  
I smiled and grabbed his hand, taking him over to David who was standing with Miley.

"Andrew, this is my husband David. David, this is my brother Andrew."  
"Nice to meet you, " Andrew said, shaking his hand.  
"You too," David replied.  
"Aww little Andrew, all grown up," Miley said.  
"Hiya Miley," Andrew smiled, hugging her.  
"Feels like yesterday when you were bugging us, always coming into Lilly's room. Now look at you!"  
"Yeah, it's a quick life. Especially to those like my dad."  
"To dad," I lifted my glass.

"Lilly, Andrew?!" My mom called, "That's me leaving, my flight is in a few hours." She hugged us both. "Now, you both have to stay in touch, tell me about my grand kids."  
I nodded, feeling like I was about to cry.  
"Byee," My mom said, getting teary. She turned around and started to walk, but I stopped her. Andrew had already walked away, leaving just my Mom and I.  
"Help, mom. What will I do about ...?" I asked.  
"Sweetie, do what you feel is right. Take a chance, maybe everything will be fine."  
I hugged her one last time. "I'll miss you." I said.  
"I'll miss you too," she smiled and walked out. Watching her leave made me wonder how I coped for 15 years without her. I needed her. Ok, sometimes I moaned about her, but I loved her really. I then realised that maybe it was without her, I got myself in this huge mess. Well, she was back in my life, so time so fix the mess.

"David?"  
Man, I really was about to do this. I could feel my heart pounding, and I was shaking all over.  
"Yeah?"  
I persuaded him to come a walk with me in a park near my dad's house.  
"We need to talk."  
He sat beside me on a bench.  
"OK, go ahead."  
I looked into his eyes then kissed him on the lips.  
"I thought you wanted to talk?" he laughed "Yeah, but I had to do that; you might hate me in a minute."  
"Well tell me why, and i'll let you know."  
I took a deep breath in. Ok, which secret first? The Melissa one or the baby one? Well the Melissa one couldn't be helped, where as the baby one was completely my fault. I went for the Melissa one.  
"Melissa, she's a beautiful girl." What was I blabbering on about?  
"Yeah, I know." I could tell he was so confused.  
"Her long brown hair, her dark mysterious eyes, and her pale white skin. The complete opposite to you."  
"Yeah..."  
"David, I met you as soon as I moved to Florida. I had just came out of a serious relationship, and then into another one with you."  
"Yeah.." He really had no idea what I was trying to say, "Lilly, stop making this a guessing game, just tell me."  
"David, I, I, " this was it, round one, "I don't think Melissa is your daughter."  
I could see the tears well up in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, but it can't be helped. I know how upset you'll be, but now you know the truth."  
He finally spoke, "Oliver Oken! I swear I don't like that guy."

I took another breath.  
"What?" I could see the worry in his face.  
I knew I couldn't just come out with it, so I decided to use the guessing game technique.  
"Before I became pregnant with this baby, obviously, we had sex."  
"Yeah,"  
I gulped. Round two. "The morning after, I took a pill."  
"Lilly, please tell me you're not about to say what I think you are." he stood up.  
"David, I'm sorry." I tried to get him to sit down.  
"No!" he yelled, "Don't touch me, you slut!"  
I was about to shout back, but how could I? It was true.  
"Please, Lilly, don't tell me it was him." he was shaking with anger.  
"I- ..." I stopped.  
He shook his head in disgust.  
"Lilly Truscott, I don't hate you, I despise you. I don't want you near me or my kids every again! Go start your own family !" "You can't do that."  
"Watch me," he spat in my face before walking away. I fell to my knees in tears. What had I done?!

**Well I hope I haven't messed my story up with that part. If you feel I have, please keep reading, please? lol. I'm sorry about the lack of Loliver, it may come.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey :)(: Hope this chapter doesn't confuse you at all. If it does please let me know. Thanks :) x**

_"Lilly, I'm sorry, I love you," Oliver spoke softly.  
"No!" I screamed. He tried to grab my arm, but I pulled away, "Don't you dare even touch me."  
"Lilly, it was a mistake!"  
"A mistake which you made with my BEST FRIEND! " tears were pouring from my eyes.  
"I don't love her but."  
"Oh, so you just sleep with her for no reason?"  
"No.."  
"Then Why Oliver? Why?!?!" I screamed as loud as my lungs could.  
"Because, because, I wanted to take a risk,"  
"What kind of excuse is that?!" I slapped him hard on the face, but he pulled me in for a kiss. I moved away. "Unlike you, I don't take risks."*  
I walked out._

At the age of 18, I was a wimp. I prefered to play things by the book. I thought, if you don't take risks, at least you wouldn't lose. Well, 15 years later and it finally occurred to me, if you don't take risks, you won't lose, but you won't win either. My mind kept flashing back to when I left Oliver. I remember hearing the door slam behind me, that was the end.

_My eyes scanned the internet page in front of me. The next flight to Florida was tomorrow morning. I had the right grades to get in college there, I had the right amount of money, all I had to do was press the 'confirm' button. Was this the right thing to do? Was this the right way to go. I looked around my room. I saw a picture of Oliver, Miley and I hanging on my wall. It was in a expensive, glass frame my dad had bought me. He said it needed that, it was a special photo. Usually, I would look at it after we got into our silly arguments and say "They'll always be my best friends." This time, I walked over, threw it and watched as it smashed to pieces. I walked back to my computer and pressed 'confirm'._

Nothing was ever straight forward in my life. Whenever something seemed to be perfect, something always had to spoil it. I'd sort something out, then another 'mess' would come along. Most times, Oliver would be this 'mess', with the face of a beauty. I loved him, but he cheated on me. David loved me, but I cheated on him. I could now confirm, my life was a 'mess'.

_"Would all passengers boarding flight 364BC1 (**A/N random letters and numbers. don't know what flight numbers are meant to be.)** to Stanford, Florida, please make their way to to gate 16."  
Man, was I really about to do this. I was leaving so much behind. If I got into this flight, I would have to start all over again. Make new friends, build a reputation. My phone beeped and I looked down and read 'Lilly, love you aaf. don't forget, don't move on. O. x'. That was it. I didn't want to be with Oliver anymore. I had to move on._

I pulled myself up and sat on the bench again. I looked around. No one was about. Just me, sitting there by myself while tears flew down my face. Why had I done any of this? Why had I put myself in this situation. Why wasn't away sorting it out? Why? Because I didn't want to. I didn't want to live.

_I looked out the window to see the clouds float away as the airoplane passed them. The sky behind them was completely blue. I was never keen on airoplanes, but seeing this made it worth it. I pugged in my ipod and watched the world below me. It got me thinking about my life and everything I had been through. From up here, everything seemed perfect, but as the wheels hit the ground on that airport runway, it all changed._

When I was young, I used to have a secret place where I would go if I was sad. As weird as it may sound, this secret place with sitting under a huge tree in my back garden. Of course, it was hidden so no one would know I was there. Whatever was going on in my life, I would sit under there, watch my still garden, and my problems would fanish. As I got older, it's 'magic' stopped, and my problems were stuck with me the whole time. I searched and searched for a new secret place. Somewhere I could go, all day, any day. I searched high and low, until I eventually found it, but it wasn't a place anymore, it was Oliver. If I ever had a problem, I would go to him. He would comfort me the best he could. He would help me out if I was ever stuck. He was my saviour when life was tough. Now, he was the least person I wanted to go too. If only I had my secret place.

_"Hey there." I looked up to see a young man stand behind me. I was sitting on the grass at a park in Florida. "Hi, I replied."  
"You ok?" he asked. He seemed very nice.  
"I suppose."  
"I'm David," he held out his hand for me to shake.  
"Lilly."  
"You new here?"  
"Yeah, I'm about to start college here."  
"Yeah? Me too."  
I smiled, maybe making new friends wasn't so hard after all._

I started school with no friends. I was a young outcast I suppose. I was quiet and would rather sit and draw myself than go anywhere near the other kids who were playing ball games. My mom kept telling mee all I had to say was Hi, and then maybe they would talk back. Eventually I was sick of being on my own, so took my mom's tip and say hi to a small, geeky kid who sat and watched as the others played, dreaming that could be him. Oliver Oken. He and I soon became best friends and built up the courage to go play with the other kids but that day was special for us and the rest was just history.

I imagined if David had never said Hi to me. Would I have stayed in Florida? Or would someone other young guy come, sweep me of my feet and save me from evil. The worse thing is, I would never know. Would life be better if I had just ignored him that day. Ok, that would be rude, but I would be in a better place than I was right now. Or would I just be in the same mess with another guy.

_"Lilly, I really like you," David told me, a few months after we met.  
"I don't think you're half bad either." I joked.  
He looked me in the eyes, then placed his lips softly on mine. I loved it. He made me feel so special.  
"David, I have something to tell you, and I'm sorry."  
"What is it?"  
After only knowing a guy for a few months, having a baby with him was not a good idea, but it couldn't be helped.  
"I'm pregnant."  
He nodded, thinking about it then smiled, "I love you Lilly Truscott."_

I closed my eyes. If I had known that Melissa was Oliver's child, would I have flown back then. If only I had, things wouldn't be so difficult. Oliver wouldn't have had his kids yet, or he wouldn't have been married to Claire. If only I knew that then.

_"Lilly, our daughter is beautiful," I smiled at David's comment. He was so right. Our daughter was so beautiful.  
"Melissa Truscott?" he asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Or... Melissa Smith."  
I stayed silent "Lilly, will you become my Mrs Smith," he paused pulling out a ring, "Will you marry me."  
"Yes!"_

When Oliver and I were eight, we planned our wedding. This was before Miley came, so it was just two. We decided to practice, so got our teddy bears to watch. Oliver's best man was his fluffy dog named Dougie **(A/N like my brothers. lol. )**and my maid of honour was my tweenie doll, Fizz (**A/N anyone watch the Tweenies, or was that a British thing? :S**). Of course, we never kissed. At the age of eight, that was disgusting. We held hands though. At this point I didn't love Oliver yet, but I knew that this was how my life would be.

_I felt a pat on my leg and looked down to see my one year old below me.  
"Oh, here baby." I picked her up. She noticed tears on my cheeks and tried to wipe them, but it turned into more of a hit.  
"Mel, what will I do?"  
I looked at a photo of Oliver and I.  
"Da."  
"Dad?" I said in shock, that was her first word. Dad. "Yeah I'll marry Dad."_

I thought back to the night before my wedding. This was the time I thought about most. This was my big decision. Dad, Melissa said. I thought David was her dad. If only I had known the truth.

If only I knew the truth now. If only I knew which way to go or what do to. If only I knew why. Why did this have to happen to me? If only I knew who I was meant to be with. I closed my eyes. We will be lead to the person we are meant to be with, right?. Please, just lead me there now. Please hurry. Please take me to him. Now?


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey :) Been busy these last few days. I'm sorry this is such a short (it's the shortest yet) and rubbish chapter, please forgive me and keep reading, please? I'm wanting to finish this story before I start back school (two weeks :( ) . Hopefully I'll do it (yn) :D. Please review, thanks :). x**

"Lilly?" I looked up to see Oliver stand in front of me.  
"I, I told him everything," I said. He rushed beside me and held me as I cried.  
"Oliver, what have I done? I'm lost."  
"Lilly, you've been lost. Now, you're finding your way."  
I thought about it. What did he mean by that?

"Everything will be ok," he whispered in my ear.  
I shook my head, "No it won't. You didn't see the hurt in his eyes. You didn't see how disgusted he was. Nothing will ever be ok again."  
"You don't know that! Lilly, think back to when Miley came, and you were upset."  
"Oh no," I tried my best to laugh through my tears, "Ancient history."

_"Oliver, what are we going to do? I hate this." I exclaimed.  
"Lils, she's ok." Oliver tried to calm me down.  
"That freaking hillbilly is not, OK. She's, she's ....grrr!"  
"Lilly, what are you scared about?"  
I sighed and stood in front of him, "I'm scared that now she thinks she is friends with us, she'll get between me and you."  
"That could never, and will never happen. You're my best friend Lilly, always."  
"I better be," I laughed as he pulled me in for a hug.  
"I bet in a few months you'll be 'bff's' with her."  
"Yeah, whatever Oliver."_

"Everything turned out fine, am I right?" Oliver asked.  
I stayed silent.  
"Lilly, I'm sorry," he ran his fingers through my hair.  
"Oliver, he said he will take my kids from me. My beautiful, wonderful kids."  
"Shhh, Lilly it will be fine. He won't take your kids off you 'coz I won't let him."  
I closed my eyes. My head was pressed against his chest so I could hear his heart beating. It was definitely relaxing. "I love you Lilly Truscott, I love you."

I opened my eyes, but I wasn't at the park, I was in a house. I looked around. Oliver's house. I sat up. What time was it? 9:30?! I lay back down. I just wanted to be in my home, in my own bed. I wanted to walk into my kids' rooms, lean over and listen to the breath, then kiss their foreheads. I wanted to roll on my side and see my beautiful husband smiling back at me. I wanted back.

"Lilly?" Oliver whispered, standing at the door.  
I looked up, "Yeah?"  
"Everything happens for a reason."  
I nodded, but I wasn't truly convinced. He walked over and sat beside me on the bed.  
"Lilly, sometimes I wish I could go back to that night, that last night of High school, and change it. Maybe we would still be together and have a family."  
"Yeah, maybe."  
"-but sometimes I'd rather not change things. Life was suppose to go this way, even if it hurts, but personally, I believe if two people are really meant for each other, they will find each other."  
I took a deep breath and rested my head on his shoulder, "Yeah, I hope so."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey :)(: Next chapter, short again. Sorry, hopefully it will get longer towards the end. :) Please review, thanks :D xxx**

"Mom!" Hannah ran to me with open arms. I had just entered the house the next day. I knew David wouldn't want to see me but tough, I had to get my stuff.  
"Mom, where were you last night?" she cried.  
"I was away at a friend's house." I told her "Is that you back now?" she asked, as David appeared behind her.  
I looked him in the eyes, "No, I'm not here for long."  
"No!!" tears were running from her eyes.  
"I'm sorry."  
She shook her head and walked back into the living room.  
I stood and looked at David.  
"Is Melissa in?" I asked.  
He nodded, "Upstairs."  
I quickly walked up the stairs and entered her room to see her lying on her bed, facing the wall.

"Mel?" she turned around.  
"Mom."  
I walked over and sat beside her on the bed.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered.  
Tears fell from her eyes. Not knowing what to say, or how to act, she hugged me tightly.  
"Mom, please don't leave, please?"  
"I have to sweetie, I'm sorry"  
"Why?!"  
"Your dad hates me, and I don't blame him."  
I watched as she took a deep breath in, "Why did you do it?"  
Why did I do it? Why? I guess I was a little drunk. Yeah, I was drinking! The drink done this. That's why!  
"Mel, I was drunk, I stopped thinking," my voice was weak and quiet.

"Mom," she whispered, after a minute of silence, "A boy, asked me out."  
I smiled slightly, but I could tell she wasn't excatly happy.  
"But I don't know what to say," she continued.  
"Why not? Do you like him?"  
"Yeah, I really like him, but seeing you and dad now I think, what's the point," she cried harder.  
"Baby, no. If you like this guy, go for it!" I paused, "Your dad and I, ok we didn't work. Why? Becuase we're not meant to be. If I followed my heart when I was your age, we wouldn't be in this mess. So Mel, take a chance, please?"  
I watched as she closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep.  
"Love you sweetie," I kissed her on the forehead and left the room, heading for downstairs.

On the way down, David passed.  
"David, I'm sorry." Why was I even trying? What I had done was awful, nothing I could say or do, could forget that.  
He shook his head, "Lilly, We had beautiful kids, a wonderful marrige, a nice home... a loving family. We've lost it all."  
I didn't answer him.  
"I hate you Lilly Smith. To be honest, I wish I never met you, but I love my kids. Don't go to a friends house, st-, stay here."  
"What?!"  
"The kids need you, really they do."  
I nodded my head slowly.  
"-but no more 'us'. We're over, we're done."

He continued to walk upstairs as I fell back to sit on the step. Was he being serious? He wanted to end it with me, but still wanted me to be here?! I looked at my hand, I was shaking. Should I stay? That way I wouldn't be losing my kids. I couldn't lose them, they were my reason for living. But did I want to still be with David?

So many decisions I had to make. What was I to do? Take a risk Lilly, something you were never good at. Take a risk.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey :)(: I like this chapter and I hope you do too. There is a lot of flashbacks which are all from my Story. Please review :D I hope you like it. x**

Who would of thought a fortnight staying with your husband after you told him you cheated on him and are having another man's child would be so hard. Ok, most people would, but I tried it out. Living with my kids and a man who hates my guts. And yeah, it was tough. David didn't talk to me at all, unless he was warning me not to go out, or else he would throw me out. I couldn't do anything. Now, I was 9 months pregnant, with a child who could pop out at any time, living in a 'car board box'. Fun. I felt like I was constantly working, whether it was making dinner, or cleaning or ironing. It was not easy.

I had not heard from Oliver at all. Prehaps he did call, or visit, but David wasn't letting me know, an there was nothing I could do about it. If I wanted to see my kids, this was how I had to live.

"Lilly?" David asked as he walked into to living room where I was lying on the sofa. The kids were at school so it was only us in.  
"Yeah?" I looked up at him. He sat beside me, "What happened to us? How did we end up here?"

My heart stood still. This was excatly had I had asked Oliver a few months before. My mind flashed back to that moment.

_"What happened to us Oliver?" I asked, "How did we end up here?"  
"Lilly, I don't know," he began to cry too, "I really don't know."_

I was in the exact same situation. I loved Oliver, but he cheated on me. David loved me and I cheated on him. Even though Oliver cheated, he still loved me, right? He did tell me that a few weeks before. He did, didn't he?

_I closed my eyes. My head was pressed against his chest so I could hear his heart beating. It was definitely relaxing. "I love you Lilly Truscott, I love you."_

Maybe even after cheating on him, I still loved David. We had been so happy together before, why the change? I didn't deserve this change.

"I don't know what happened David, I really don't know."  
After a minute of silence, he took a deep breath, "Why Lilly? Why did you do it?"

A tear ran down his face, a sight I hated to see. I closed my eyes, desperately trying to find an answer and maybe stop the tears, stop the badness.

But why did I do it? Why?! I couldn't find an answer at all.

"David, I was drunk."  
"That doesn't make up for anything!"

He was right. Ok I wasn't _that_ drunk. I could have easily stopped myself from actually having sex. So then, why Lilly? Why?

_"Ahh dear Lilly, look at us. Sitting drunk at a reunion party at the age of 33. We both have our own families, that have nothing to do with each other."  
"Not the way we expected, ae?"  
Oliver looked me in the eyes, remembering the way we did expect our futures to be. I looked into his. They were so beautiful. They were dark and full of so much mystery. He smiled at me, I smiled back and before I knew it, we were kissing._

Why hadn't I stopped then? It was if his beautiful eyes had put me in a trance.

_I expected myself to stop, but the drink took over me and I just kept going. I couldn't lie and say I didn't enjoy it; I loved every minute of it. My hands moved to the back of his head. I felt his touch my neck. We kept on going until eventually he popped open the top button of my dress. Everything after that became a blur._

The worse part of everything that happened that night, was that I couldn't even remember it. Once that top button was undone, I forgot everything. I still blame the eyes...

My mind raced back to when I first saw him again, almost a year ago.

_I sat at my desk, waiting. I had seen every other parent now I was almost finished. I became very impatient. Finally, the door opened. "I'm sorry I'm late Mis-," Olive Oken stood at the door, in complete shock after seeing me. He stopped talking. My heart stopped beating. Oliver Oken, my childhood best friend was standing in front of me. He had been such a big part of my life and now he was here again. _

I remembered the feeling I felt when I first saw him standing there. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, and a smile couldn't help but break out on my face.

_"I missed you," he whispered in my ear. I nodded before ending our hug.  
"You hurt me" I quietly replied. He looked to the ceiling, not sure what to say.  
"I'll send a report on Simon home with him," I said opening the door.  
"Please Lilly," Oliver insisted.  
"No Oliver, No."_

Oliver hurt me, and I couldn't forgive him. But knowing I couldn't forgive him, hurt me more. I wanted to be part of his life, even just as a friend, truly I did.

But why Lilly? Why?

_I expected myself to stop, but the drink took over me and I just kept going. I couldn't lie and say I didn't enjoy it; I loved every minute of it._

**Why had I done what I had done? Because I loved him. I loved Oliver Oken**.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi :)(: I hope I'm not disappointing anyone with this chapter, it could have been better. :(. Please review and let me know what you think. We are now nearing the end of my story and I'm soooo scared I mess this up. I've tried so hard with it and I'm actually kinda proud :$ 87 reviews so far? My first Multi-chapter story only got 11. So thankyou soooo much to everyone reading and reviewig :D xxx**

"Why Lilly, why?" David asked again.  
"Because, I love him. I love Oliver Oken. I always have and I always will."

At that moment, something changed. I loved Oliver! I admitted it. We were meant to be together, always and forever. We had been through so much together. There was so much history. But there was just one thing stopping it, me.

"David, I have to go, please?"  
I didn't expect him to let me, but to my surprise, he did.

"Lilly?" Oliver answered the door to me, slightly shocked to see me. I smiled, leaving him confused. "What's up?"  
I walked forward towards him, making him walk backwards into the hall. "Oliver Oken?" I whispered, getting closer to him "Yes?"  
"I love you more than anything."  
His face lit up and he leaned in for a kiss.  
"Good, I love you too."  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. We lay on his bed, on top of the covers. My head was rested on his shoulder.

"Have you left David?" he asked.  
"To be honest, he left me." I laughed, slightly embarrased.  
"Well, that doesn't matter now, because we're together. This is what life is meant to be, Me and you together."  
"Yeah, I think you're right."  
"I know I am."

I turned to face him. I moved my head towards his, and closed my eyes as our lips gently touched.

_I expected myself to stop, but the drink took over me and I just kept going. I couldn't lie and say I didn't enjoy it; I loved every minute of it_

Our kiss became more and more. I loved it really. I loved him! Oliver Oken and I, Lilly Truscott, together kissing at last. I ran my fingers through his soft dark hair.  
He then did the same thing to me. "15 years I've waited for this," he whispered "Yeah, that's just too long."  
We continued and just couldn't stop, that was until we had to...

"ahh, Oliver stop. Wait!"  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
My body was roaring with pain.  
"Oliver, I ehh, I think the baby's coming."  
I watched as Oliver's eyes widened in horror, a funny sight may I add.  
"We-, wel-, well what do I do?"  
"Me, you, car, hospital Now! ahhh!"  
"Ok, ok, ok," he was pannicking more than me. I grabbed his hand and he helped me walk to the car.

"So err, " he treid to make conversation in the car, "is this whole birth thing easy?"  
"You had a wife you had kids, shouldn't you know."  
"Nahh, Claire didn't want me in with her."  
"Ok, she _was_ strange," I was gasping for air.  
"So it this easy."  
"If I'm honest, I don't know. Mel, Luc and Hannah were all emergancy deliveries."  
Oliver's face dropped.  
"Just keep driving, I'll be fine."

_"Lilly, wait." Oliver said, standing in front of me so I couldn't leave. I looked up into his eyes. "It'll be ok, I promise."  
He pulled me and hugged me tightly. "I'm here if you need me.," he whispered into my ear, "And I won't be here if you don't want me to. Ok?"  
I nodded.  
"We'll get through this mess. Together or not, you decide," _

I couldn't believe it was Oliver who was taking me to the hospital, or that it would be him holding my hand as I gave birth to our baby boy. To be honest, I was so pleased.

"Ms Smith, follow me please," the nurse said when we reached the hospital. "Ms Truscott, now Ms." I said as we stumbled behind her.  
Within minutes, I found myself lying on a hospital bed, while Oliver stood beside me. Doctors and nurses all spoke so quickly to each other, but I wasn't even paying any attention. All I was concentrating on was my breathing, until I heard the word "PUSH!"

Of course, I had to hear this several times before anything happened. "Congratulations, Ms Truscott, you've had a baby boy."  
I smiled as this tiny bloody baby as handed to me in a soft white towel. Without thinking I looked over to Oliver and we kissed.  
"It's your baby boy," he whispered.  
"It's our baby boy." I grinned back.  
We kissed again.  
I looked at my baby, "Hiya baby, hiyaa."  
I felt Oliver hand wrap around my back. It really felt like a proper family moment.  
Just then, the doors flung open and David walked in. Great, family moment over. Here comes the shouting...

**Right, ok, help needed. I was about to name the boy in this chapter Nathan Oliver Truscott/ Smith/ Oken. But I'm not sure so please can you help by giving me other suggestions. Thanks :D x **


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey :) Sorry this is a short chapter. Also, I won't be posting much, I have a really busy week. Thursday is my Birthday :D Yay. So yeah, I'll try my best :) Please review thanks x**

I looked up at David who was standing at the door. I could tell he was crying. I couldn't help feeling sorry for him. There was his wife and another guy, sitting cuddling their new born baby. No, Lilly don't cry, please don't. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.  
"David," I muttered.  
He didn't reply, instead watched as nurses ran around. Eventually, one took my baby away and left only David, Oliver and I in the room. David walked towards me and gave me one fierce slap, right across the face. My hand shot up to my face as the pain hit me.

David stood staring at me. Without me knowing, Oliver crept behind him, turned him around and punched him.  
"What was that for?" David said, grabbing Oliver top and pushing him against the wall. Oliver fought back, and soon they were shoving each other around the room. I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch but I still heard things smash and fall to the ground. I opened my eyes to see a large, muscly man, standing in between them, trying to break them apart.

"I think you better leave, both of you," the doctor said.  
Without thinking I yelled, "No!"  
"Please miss, we can't have this fighting in a hospital."  
"I'll stay!" Oliver and David both said in unison. Oh great. If I was honest I just wanted him to go away. Or is that terrible? I wanted my own husband to go away. "Sorry, You both have to go. NOW!" the doctor shouted.  
At that moment the nurse walked in holiday my beautiful new born son, cleaner than he had been before.  
"Go now!" the doctor shouted again. Oliver mouthed 'sorry' then left, followed by David.

Around 20 minutes passes. In that time I sat and watched my baby. He didn't have much hair, only a few brown strands. He was fast asleep as he lay in my arms. Eventually, both eyelids popped open to show two huge, dark eyes. They really were beautiful. They were eyes of content and happiness. He didn't have anything to worry about, but I knew this wouldn't last for long. As he grew up he'll have two dads fighting for him, and it would be all my fault. "I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry."  
He closed his eyes for a minute or so, then opened them again.  
"I'm sorry, James Oliver Smi-"  
I stopped speaking. Ok, I had decided his name would be James. I loved that name. Oliver would be his middle name for sure, I didn't care what David said. But his last name? Well the rest of my kids had the second name Smith, but chances were David and I would be getting divorced so how much longer woud I have that name for? What about 'Oken'? I mean, Oliver was his dad. But I wasn't with Oliver yet. Or was I? Did that kiss mark the start for us? Urghhh! I was so confused.

"Heyyaa." I looked up to see Miley standing at the door. "Oliver called. Congratulations!"  
I smiled as she walked over.  
"Hiyaa little boy," she gently touched his head, "Can I hold him?"  
"Yeah, of course." I handed the baby to her and watched as her face lit up. "I've named him James. James Oliver Smith."  
She gave me a blank look.  
"Or Truscott or Oken, I don't know!"  
She smiled, "James, that's a lovely name."  
I could see a tear form in her eye. "Are you ok?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it's just, I've never held a baby as young as this before. I don't have kids, I've never experienced this."  
"Aww Miles, you will one day."  
"Yeah, I hope so." The tear drop fell from her eye.  
"And until then? You'll have your hands full being a godmother."  
She looked up. It took her a second to realise what I meant, but when she did, a smile appeared on her faced.  
"Me? God mother? Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh man, thanks sooooo much Lils," she paused, "I'm so glad we're friends again, I missed you."  
"Yeah, I missed you too," I took a breath, "No you're making me cry!" I began to cry and pulled Miley in for a hug, careful not to hurt James.

"Hey," we looked to the door to see Oliver standing himself.  
"Oliver!? Did David do that to you?" Blood was pouring from Oliver's lip.  
"Yeah, but if you think this is bad, you should have saw him, " he replied in a half jokey way. I smiled, not sure if he really meant it or not.  
"Listen Lilly, I'll go get the kids from school. Oliver, is someone getting Lilly and Simon?" Miley asked "Yeah, my mom."  
"Ok." Miley handed me James and left the room. "So..." Oliver said, trying to make conversation. "Here.." I handed James to him. I knew he was really desperate to hold him.  
"James Oliver-" I began "Smith?"  
I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know...."  
I could see the disappointment in Oliver's eyes, but I couldn't promise anything to him, not yet.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey :) I've been writing little bits of this all week. After this, one chapter left :( I really don't want to finish it, but I feel I'll have to. So please review, thanks :D x**

"Mom!?" I heard Hannah yell. I looked over to see her, Miley, Melissa and Lucas standing. Hannah skipped towards me with her arms stretched out, wanting a hug. Oliver was sitting on the chair next to me, holding James.  
"What's his name?" Melissa asked, sitting beside me on the bed.  
"James." I wasn't going to even start the second name speech with them "Awww," Hannah said.  
"Where's dad?" Lucas asked.  
"He's, he's away."  
"Why isn't he seeing his baby?" "I don't know," I replied, my voice quiet.  
"That's weird," Hannah butted in.  
"So....," Miley tried to change the conversation, "New baby brother, you happy?"

* "Congratulations, you have had a baby son, you happy?" 10 year old Miley asked, as we played a game of houses.  
"No." I moaned, "I wanted a girl"  
"But Lilly," Oliver whined, "I wanted a boy."  
"Right, shhh. Let's get on with the game!" Miley yelled, "Now, what name?"  
"Lucas Truscott," I smiled "No! Lucas Oken."  
"Aewol, we're not married!"  
"It's a game Lilly, that's the point in it. We're married and have kids."  
"Well, fine then!" I went into a mood, slamming the baby down on the table.  
"If you're going to be like that, call it Truscott, I don't care," Oliver said.  
"Just make a decision," Miley was getting angry, "it's not as if it's real life!" *

Why do we have to live and grow old? Why couldn't we stick to the play games? Real life is too hard. Why didn't I make the most of my childhood? When we could do pretend our lives were better, or we could pretend our lives were so dramatic, but at the end of the day, it was just a game. I wish life was just a game. Some say it is, I disagree. When you have kids involved, it's their lives too. I have to protect them and make sure they are happy.

"Lilly?" Miley had took the kids home, Oliver left, and the nurse took James away, leaving me alone.  
"Yeah?" David had walked in the room, and sat on the chair beside me. He looked me in the eyes, "James?"  
"Yeah," I nodded.  
"James Truscott?"  
"I don't know..." my voice trailed off.  
"Well, I guess you will be changing your name, once we are divorced."  
Tears formed in my eyes. I knew we would have to get a divorce, but never did I want to hear him tell me. I wasn't ready for that.  
"Oh, and what about Mel, Lucas and Hannah?" he asked, making sure he was getting on my nerves.  
"I don't know David!" I snapped, through my tears, "I really do not know, ok?!"  
"Lilly, you brought this all on yourself. You brought it on me, Oliver," he paused, "You brought it on your kids. Well guess what? Now they will suffer their whole lives, because of you. Well done, sweetheart!" He spat out the last word, like it was poison on the tip of his tongue.  
"I, I." Stop Lilly. What's the point? Just cry. Go on, cry.  
"I hate you Lilly Truscott. You know what? I wish we never met."  
He walked towards the door.  
"David, I'm sorry."  
"Yeah, So am I."  
He left, leaving me in floods of tears.

What had I done? I was mom to four kids, but was acting like a teenager. I had an affair on my own husband! Lilly, Why?!

_"Ahh dear Lilly, look at us. Sitting drunk at a reunion party at the age of 33. We both have our own families, that have nothing to do with each other."  
"Not the way we expected, ae?"  
Oliver looked me in the eyes, remembering the way we did expect our futures to be. I looked into his. They were so beautiful. They were dark and full of so much mystery. He smiled at me, I smiled back and before I knew it, we were kissing._

Why did our lips have to touch?

_I expected myself to stop, but the drink took over me and I just kept going. _

Why didn't I stop myself?

_I couldn't lie and say I didn't enjoy it; I loved every minute of it. My hands moved to the back of his head. I felt his touch my neck. We kept on going until eventually he popped open the top button of my dress. Everything after that became a blur._

Of course, I loved him. I will always love him. Yeah, Oliver Oken.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey :) Ok, I'm pleased to say, this is NOT my last chapter. lol. This is just an extra chapter running up to the last. I'm sorry that it's short and not very good. I hope i haven't ruined the story. Please review. x**

Life passes us by quickly.

_"I'm sorry I'm late Mis-," Olive Oken stood at the door, in complete shock after seeing me. He stopped talking. My heart stopped beating. Oliver Oken, my childhood best friend was standing in front of me. _

One minute we are confused about what to do.

_"Oliver?" I spoke slowly, "We split up at the end of High School and a few months later I met my husband, David."  
"Right.." "As soon as I did, I had a daughter, Melissa."  
Oliver didn't reply, instead he stared into my eyes. I began to cry.  
"Melissa isn't like David, she's more like you."_

The next, we are wishing we could erase time.

_"Ahh dear Lilly, look at us. Sitting drunk at a reunion party at the age of 33. We both have our own families, that have nothing to do with each other."  
"Not the way we expected, ae?"_

There are certain moments in life, where we have to make big decisions. Decisions that can change almost everything.

_Oliver looked me in the eyes, remembering the way we did expect our futures to be. I looked into his. They were so beautiful. They were dark and full of so much mystery. He smiled at me, I smiled back and before I knew it, we were kissing._

I expected myself to stop, but the drink took over me and I just kept going*

These decisions can lead us to more confusion...

_"Oliver, I've been up sick every morning for the last few weeks and I just feel horrible,"  
He just looked at me.  
"I think, I th- I know," I took a deep breath, "Oliver, I'm pregant."_

sadness.

_"Lilly Truscott, I don't hate you, I despise you. I don't want you near me or my kids every again! Go start your own family !" "You can't do that."  
"Watch me," he spat in my face before walking away. I fell to my knees in tears. What had I done?!_

or even a place of happiness and joy.

_He stepped before me, bent down and picked me up, wedding couple style.  
"What on earth are you doing?!?" I screamed, laughing at the same time.  
"I promised I'd do this to do one day."_

But where ever this decision takes us, we have to believe in ourselves.

_"Lilly, wait." Oliver said, standing in front of me so I couldn't leave. I looked up into his eyes. "It'll be ok, I promise."_

Where ever we go in life, that is how it is meant to be.

_"Oliver Oken?" I whispered, getting closer to him "Yes?"  
"I love you more than anything."_

That's easy to say, but when it comes to deciding, it's harder than ever.

_"David, I'm sorry."  
"Yeah, So am I."_


	34. Chapter 34

**Last Chapter...**

"Lilly, this is not working."

Four quicks months had passed and in that time I had been living with Miley. I had James and Melissa staying too, all the time, and Lucas and Hannah, for four nights a week. It really was a mess.

"I know, but there is no other solution."

David had asked to see Melissa too, but she was old enough to make her own decision; to come with me. He didn't even ask to see James. For James was already Oliver's double and I could only imagine how much David was hurting, every time he looked at my little boy.

"Well, today is the day."  
"Yeah, today's the end."

David and I could not continue our marriage, thanks to me. How could he wake up in the morning to see his wife, the one that cheated on him, and act the same as he did years ago? So we agreed on a divorce and today, it was finalized.

"We were good for each other, weren't we?"

Why did he have to say that?! I already felt guilty enough!

"David, please don't."  
"Lilly, I can't help it. I lov-!"  
"David, stop!"  
"I love you!"

No, no, no, no, noooooo! He can't love me. I hurt him!

"David, look what I've done to you."  
"Ok I don't love you," his voice turned low and quiet, "I really can't stand your guts Lilly Truscott."

Few. If he had said that he loved me, then I'd feel guilty and soon go back to him. But that would be unrealistic, I mean what husband would accept his wife back after she cheated on him and had another man's son!

"But my kids love you."  
"David," I sighed, "It won't work."  
He looked directly into my eyes, "Do you love me?"

Did I? Well, I loved Oliver Oken and was 100 percent sure about that, but that didn't mean I couldn't love David at all. I did love him, at one point. He was my prince charming. But things change, I think.

"Well, yeah?"

I sounded like I was answering a question, rather than answering one. What was I meant to say. 'Yeah, I still love you even though I cheated on you' or 'No, I hate your guts'. What was he expecting me to say?

"But you love Oliver more?"

Yeah, I suppose. But how could I say that? I stayed quiet, letting him assume the answer.

"Even though he hurt you?"  
"Yeah?"  
"And if you love him, why did you marry me?"

I married him because my one year old daughter told me to. How could I say that?!

"Because I thought it was right."

He didn't reply, instead, he just started blank at me.

"David, I'm sorry, for everything. But I love-"  
"You love Oliver...? right?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Yes, I loved Oliver, I was about to say it! Why couldn't I just answer David's question?

"I've known Oliver all my life, " I began, but had no idea where I was going with this, "I thought I could move on from him."  
"Lilly," A tear was forming in his eye, "Go."

Go? Go where? I stood thinking about this, but was interrupted by a groan, from the stroller beside me. I knelt down to see James waking up. His eyes opened, and when he saw me, he smiled with happiness. He was definitely a smiley child, just like Oliver.

"He's beautiful Lilly,"  
"Yeah, I know," I smiled.

I could tell David wished James was his son. I could see a weak smile on his face. Seeing James was killing him inside.

"David," I said while lifting James out of his stroller, " He's, he's as much your son than he is Oliver's."

Well he was, kinda. I mean, David was the one with me through the pregnancy and the 14 years before that.

David nodded slowly, "Can I-?"  
"Yeah," I handed James to David.  
"Lilly, go," he paused, "Go get Oliver."  
"David..."  
"Go, I'll watch James," he smiled. I guess seeing James wasn't as hard for him as I thought.

I had no clue what to do. I looked at my watch. Oliver would be home alone right now. Should I go see him? Is that what I wanted.

"Go."

I wished David would stop being nice! He was making me feel bad.

"Go see the man you love Lilly."

I took one step back, then tried for another, but my feet wouldn't move.

"Lilly, now is your chance. Go see Oliver, I'll watch James, and when you come back we'll sort everything out."

I could feel my hand shaking.

"You do love him, don't you?"  
"Yeah, " I whispered.  
"Go, now."

I nodded and ran to my car. Before I got in, I turned and looked back to David and James. What was I to do? The right thing was probably to go back with David and my kids. Though, going with Oliver , wasn't wrong or right, but it was real.

I closed my car door, and started my engine. With in a few minutes, I was at Oliver's house, standing outside his front door. I lifted my hand towards the door bell, but just before I managed to ring it, my hand froze.

Was I doing the right thing? After I gave birth to James, Oliver and I saw each other, a lot, but we weren't a couple. Not yet. It was as if we both knew we loved each other, but neither of us had enough courage to speak out. It was now my turn to start things off.

_I turned to face him. I moved my head towards his, and closed my eyes as our lips gently touched._

I had really missed his kisses. All I had to do was ring that door bell. But I couldn't. Something was stopping me. I sat down on Oliver's door step. I was confused. It reminded me of the night before my wedding. I needed a sign of some sort. Was this the right thing to do?

"Lilly?" The door behind me opened and I heard Oliver's voice. I shot up.

"Oliver, I love you."

He smiled back at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me round his house, to his back yard.

"Lilly Truscott," he was grinning, "You mean the world to me."

He bent down and lifted me up, bridal style.

"Man, you've lost weight since the last time I did this to you," he laughed, spinning me round, making me shriek a little.

He slowly stopped. "Well, last time, it didn't mean anything." I said.

He lowered me to the ground, then lay beside me. I rolled towards him.

"Now, it means everything."

At that moment, he began kissing me. For all the kisses I had from him ever, this was the best one.

" Oliver, no matter how badly you ever hurt me, I'll never move on. I just can't. Not now."  
"I won't hurt you. I've waited too long for this. "  
"Look at everything that has happened to us, I can't believe we're finally here."  
"I love you Lilly Truscott."  
"I love you too Oliver Oken."

_**I thought I could move on. I thought I could just forget and get on with my life. I thought I could find a better man. But I was wrong. I couldn't move on. Not when it's Oliver Oken I'm moving on from. He is the man for me. He is my world. I will never, ever move on.**_

**The End.**

**Ok, so that's it :) I really really hope no one was disappointed with the ending. If you are, please let me know and I'll change it. There's nothing worse than a good story with an awful ending.**

**Thankyou SOOOOO much to everyone who has reviewed. 115+ reviews! My first story got 11. lmao. Oh and thanks to anyone who helped me with my American words. **

**Please, please, please review this chapter, even if you haven't reviewed any other chapter. It really means the world to me.**

**I might make a sequel, depends if anyone would like to read one. lol. So look out for that.**

**Once again, Thankyou for reading and reviewing.**

**Leanne,  
lecrazyannex x**


End file.
